The Perks of Being a Time-Traveller
by ImSuperSiriusGuys
Summary: An exploding time turner sends James, Lily, Sirius and Remus into the future and into the dorm room of a very confused Harry Potter. JP/LE
1. A Blast From the Past

**The Perks of Being a Time-Traveller**

* * *

**Chapter One:** **A Blast From the Past**

* * *

"Give it to me, Sirius. Now!" Remus Lupin held out a hand expectantly as he glared at the grinning 16-year-old boy in front of him.

"I don't know... James, what do you think? I mean, think of all the pranks we could get away with now," Sirius Black said, his voice filled with mischief, as he dangled the time-turner out of Remus's reach. He held a cup of firewhiskey in his other hand.

James Potter shot up from his bed, spilling some of his own drink. "You're right! And, I could use it to get Evans."

"Absolutely not! Dumbledore gave that to me and specifically told me not to use it for anything but academics."

James and Sirius burst into laughter. Sirius spun the timepiece by the chain casually. "Well, then maybe you should have put it somewhere I wouldn't find it," Sirius said.

"It was inside a locked box, at the bottom of my trunk, with a disillusionment charm on it!"

"_Exactly_. Now, I think the first academic thing to do is go back fifteen minutes and shove Snivelly's face in his soup."

"Sirius...this is why we are best friends," James said, walking over to stand beside him.

Remus crossed his arms and smiled smugly. "Too bad you don't know how to use it."

Sirius frowned in disappointment.

James quickly looped the chain around both of them. "It's a good thing I do," he said and spun the hand half a turn as Sirius held it tightly in his grip.

Sirius and James watched as Remus moved in reverse and exited the room. The two boys stood still for a moment before looking at each other and mirroring mischievous grins.

"I think it worked." Sirius broke the silence.

"Of course it did, Remus just walked out of the room backwards. Come on, let's go!" James yelled. The two boys set their drinks down on the floor in a hurry and ran for the door, shoving each other as they did.

They ran wildly down the stairs, running through the empty common room and out the portrait.

They sprinted down the corridors. James swung out an arm, stopping Sirius, once they reached the moving staircases.

"Okay, so the main thing here is we can't let ourselves see ourselves," James said wisely.

Sirius nodded. "Right. Unless we see ourselves."

James nodded back. "Right. Onward!"

James jumped onto the railing and began to slide down, Sirius following suit, both boys hopping off at the bend and then running down the final set of stairs.

"Moony, up ahead!" Sirius yelled, spotting their friend in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Got it!" James whipped out his invisibility cloak, throwing it over himself and Sirius as they continued running at a mad pace.

They slowed down as they neared their friend. The werewolf looked confused as he stared in their direction before shaking his head and walking away.

The two boys laughed quietly and pulled off the cloak.

"It's a good thing we used the secret passageway earlier back to the dorm," James said casually as he pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

* * *

Remus watched his friends disappear. "Bollocks," he said just before a loud bang from behind startled him. He spun around to see James and Sirius enter the room, gasping for breath.

"Time travel is exhausting," James said, plopping down onto the floor.

"But rewarding. That was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed, dropping down beside the other boy. They both reached over, picking up their abandoned drinks.

"I can't believe that you used the time turner just to dunk Snape's head in soup. We have soup all the time."

Sirius and James looked at each other in shock before turning to Remus and gaping at him.

"He doesn't know," Sirius gasped.

James shook his head in disappointment. "Remus, do you know how often we have split pea soup?"

"Not _nearly_ enough," Sirius interjected. "I was torn up when I realized we had missed our chance tonight," he said, sipping his drink.

"I know. But we fixed it. With time travel. All is right with the world again. A toast!" James said, raising his glass.

"To green-faced Snivellies!" Sirius lifted his cup, hitting it against the other boy's.

Remus fought a smile, relaxing now that the boys were back without any noticeable harm having been caused.

"_How_ did you do that!"

Three heads turned to see an angry Lily Evans standing in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Do what? Get so incredibly good-looking?" Sirius dead-panned as James sat staring in awe at her.

"No! I saw you two duck into a passageway behind a gargoyle statue on my way to the Great Hall and then when I walked in, you two were standing behind Severus! That's not possible!" Lily fumed.

"You were watching me?" James asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

Remus took a step forward, holding his hands out as he spoke. "Lily, you're _clearly_ mistaken. As you said yourself, that's not possible," he said, trying to cover for his friends and himself.

Lily's anger seemed to melt as she considered her fellow prefect's words. "Yeah, I guess you're-"

"-With this!" Sirius yelled gleefully, interrupting the girl and brandishing the time turner in the air.

Remus covered his face and groaned.

"What is that? That's a time turner, isn't it! Give me that!" Lily yelled, advancing on a drunken Sirius. She tried to grab the magical object from his hand but failed as he lifted it higher into the air.

"Ah-ah, Evans. Time turners are not to be played with," Sirius chastised, once again taking advantage of his height. He ignored the jumping girl as he took another drink from his cup.

James stood up. "Sirius, stop being an arse."

Sirius turned to his friend. "Well, tell your tart of a girlfriend to stop trying to assault me. I don't think Remus appreciates it."

"Sirius, shut up. _Now_," Remus warned, moving closer to the group.

The girl stepped back, pausing in her attempts, to snarl, "I am NOT his girlfriend. Nor will I ever be!"

James pulled out his wand, pointing it at his best friend. "How dare you call her that! You take that back! _Right now_, Sirius!"

Sirius feigned an apologetic look, still holding the time turner in the air. "You're right, James. I'm sorry…. She's not your girlfriend."

James let out an angry yell and flicked his wrist. Sirius threw his hands in front of his face to protect it from the blue hex flying towards him.

The blue light hit the hand on the time turner, causing it to spin forward at an alarming speed.

Sirius looked down at the spinning timepiece, dropping it as it began to heat up. "That's not good."

The four Gryffindors edged closer to the object, looking down curiously, as it began to vibrate and glow, the hand speeding faster and faster.

"Seems harmless enough," James said, shrugging his shoulders, before a blinding light flashed out of the time turner, enveloping the four students, and exploding.

* * *

Sirius, James, Remus and Lily laid spread out on the floor of the boys' dorm.

"Hey, where'd my drink go?" Sirius asked, looking around on the floor for his cup.

"You two are ridiculous! You could have killed us!" Lily yelled, pushing herself off the floor.

"Does it smell differently in here to you guys?" Remus asked, as he too pushed himself off the floor.

"I would have never let you die, Evans," James protested, pushing himself up.

"Guys. Seriously. It smells _really_ weird in here," Remus said nervously as he began to walk around inspecting the room.

Lily put her hands on her hips. "I don't need _you_ to protect me, Potter. You need to accept the fact that we will never, ever, _ever_ be together."

Sirius let out a small laugh before turning and walking over to his corner of the room. He stopped, staring at where his trunk once was. "Whose trunk is this?" he asked, leaning over to read the name inscribed. "Ronald Weasley… Who is _that?_" he asked angrily. He popped open the lid and began to toss the contents onto the floor.

"This is bad, _really_ bad," Remus mumbled to himself as he leaned over and sniffed the pillow on his bed.

James smiled winningly at the girl in front of him, ignoring her aggression. "Evans. There is no need to deny it anymore. I know that you have feelings for me, and that you want nothing more than to have my baby." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Now, I'm going to set it all on fire," Sirius said matter-of-factly, lifting his wand and pointing it at the contents on the floor.

"Sirius, what does your pillow smell like?" Remus asked, his voice rising in intensity as he leaned over, smelling another pillow.

Lily glowered, her face turning a deep red, "Potter, I-"

"Bloody hell! My stuff! My stuff!"

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on a couch by the unlit fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I feel awful," Harry moaned, holding his head.

"Harry, Professor Snape is only trying to help you. You _need_ to learn Occlumency to protect yourself from Voldemort," Hermione said quietly, concern lacing her tone.

"Yeah, right. Snape doesn't care about Harry. He's probably trying to make it easier for Voldemort to access his mind. I don't trust him," Ron said in a conspiratorial voice.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're prob-"

"-Is that smoke? Do you smell smoke?" Hermione asked, standing up and walking towards the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

The two boys stood up, following her.

"I think you're right, Hermione," Harry said, running up the steps, his two friends following closely behind him. They stopped in front of the fifth-year dorm.

"This might be a trap," Hermione whispered, putting a finger up to her lips to tell the boys to be quiet. They heard yells from inside the room. One voice louder than the rest.

"Burn! _Burn_! That's what you get for messing with Sirius Black's things!"

"What the-" Harry pushed the door open, to reveal a confusing scene. His mouth dropped open, his eyes instantly drawn to the fire by Ron's bed, standing in front of it was a black-haired boy cackling madly. Harry's eyes shot over quickly to a sandy-haired boy, who was leaned over and frantically smelling his pillow.

"Bloody hell! My stuff! My stuff!" Ron yelped, running towards the flames, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my, Merlin! There are _two _of me!"

Harry's head jerked towards the words, to find himself staring at a spitting image of himself, a red-haired girl standing by his side.

"_Mum?_ _Dad?_"

* * *

Review to let us know if it's worth continuing? :)


	2. It's Unisex!

**The Perks of Being a Time-Traveller**

* * *

**Chapter Two: It's Unisex!**

* * *

"_Mum? Dad_?"

The room got very quiet, the only remaining sound the soft crackle of Ron's belongings burning and his devastated whimpers, as the two groups eyed each other.

Hermione rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, it's not them," she said softly.

"Why did he set my stuff on fire?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"_Aguamenti,_" Hermione said quietly, putting out the fire burning Ron's possessions. The black-haired boy frowned in disappointment.

A newspaper article, sitting on Harry's nightstand with Fenrir Greyback on the front caught Remus's eye. The werewolf looked down at the moving picture, his eyes widening slowly as he noticed the date. "This can't be right!" he said, picking up the paper and attracting everyone's attention. Remus stared at the newspaper in shock, eyes wide with horror and disbelief. "This would mean we traveled 19 years….into the_ future_."

"_What?_" Lily gasped, taking a subconscious step closer to James.

"I didn't know time-turners could do that," James said in a speculative tone as he eyed his look-alike and the two wizards with him.

Sirius walked over and peered curiously over Remus's shoulder as the other boy began to rifle through the pages.

James's eyes widened in realization as Remus's announcement sunk in. "_Future_? Wait, you're not me." James furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he studied the shocked boy. Abruptly, it hit him. "_Oh,_ my... You. I. You're my_ son_. Of course! I mean, you look just like me! Except..." James paused, a dawning expression lighting across his features as he looked into bright green eyes. _Mum, Dad_, the spoken words swirled in his mind.

Suddenly, as if something deeper had occurred to him, he stalked closer to Harry. Hermione took a half-step in between them in a protective manner.

James stopped in front him and turned, eyes wide with shock, to face a still-gobsmacked Lily Evans.

A slow grin curled up both sides of the Marauder's mouth, and his eyes lit with a look of complete and utter satisfaction. "You have your _mother's_ eyes," he finished gleefully. Lily gasped, her eyes shooting over to Harry.

Sirius and Remus looked up with sharp curiosity. Sirius took an excited step forward but Remus held out his arm to stop him, shaking his head.

"What's your name?" James asked curiously after a prolonged pause, taking another step forward.

Harry opened his mouth to respond but James held up a hand, stopping him. "No, let me guess."

"Elvendork?"

Harry blinked. "Actually, it's Harry. Harry James Potter," he said, his voice filled with disbelief. He seemed incapable of holding more than one emotion on his features at a time as he flitted from one to another. Hope, disbelief, sadness, and joy.

"Ah. My second guess," James said knowingly. Sirius nodded behind him in agreement.

"_Harry_," Hermione said warningly. Ron stood quietly, his gaze shifting quickly from one person to the next.

Harry ignored her, staring intently at the boy in front of him. He looked to be Harry's age, maybe a year or two older.

He did indeed look just like Harry. He'd imagined that all of the people who had said it over the years might have been exaggerating, but when looking at the two side by side, it would be easy to mistake them as twins. The only difference between the two was their eye color and the hazel-eyed boy was a few inches taller.

Harry's gaze drifted over to the red-headed girl just a few feet away. Her strikingly familiar green eyes pierced into him.

"I have a son?" Lily whispered. She took a few slow steps forward, before she stood in front of him, lips slightly parted in awe.

Harry was a couple inches taller than the girl. He looked down at her curiously as she leaned forward, enveloping him in a slow hug. Harry closed his eyes, his body relaxing for what seemed like the first time in years. _  
_

James leapt forward, wrapping his arms around them both. "Family hug!" he cried.

"Ah! Get off James!" Lily pulled back from the brief embrace to shove the exuberant boy back. James appeared completely unfazed, the smile not even dimming on his face. Harry's face was a mask of confusion as he watched the two people who looked like his parents – his dead parents – bicker in front of him.

James turned his head, making eye contact with a grinning Sirius, and nodded in Harry's and then Lily's direction, wiggling his eyebrows in an insinuating manner. Sirius grinned wider, making a lude gesture with his hips in response. Remus shook his head.

He turned back to a shell-shocked Harry and began in an overly casual conversational tone, "So, how many siblings do you have? A lot, I'm sure," he said meaningfully, winking at Lily.

Harry shook his head slowly, feeling a bit faint with shock. "I – no, no it's just me," he said quietly.

"Oh, pity. I'm sure it wasn't from a lack of _trying_," James tacked on cheerfully, smiling suggestively at the girl again.

Lily flushed and glared, opening her mouth to respond hotly before looking at Harry and snapping her mouth closed and exhaling deeply.

"Oh," Harry said to break the silence, slowly registering what James had said. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. "No. I mean. It's. You two are...dead," he finished in a whisper, eyes flicking between the two.

Remus took a concerned step forward, jaw dropping. Sirius looked over with disbelief.

"Oh." James paused as he absorbed the information. "Bummer. When did that happen?" he asked.

Lily blinked from his side. "Dead?" she murmured under her breath, taking the revelation more seriously.

"Fourteen years ago... I don't remember you," Harry replied quietly.

James blinked, attempting to take this in as well, the graveness of the situation finally setting in. "Oh," he said slowly. "Oh, well I'm sorry. I guess this could be… a bit upsetting for you then," James said. He cleared his throat, shifting a step back and looking away in discomfort.

Remus moved forward, placing a hand on James's shoulder, after mentally calculating the timeline that placed his friend's death in just five years.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione suddenly said, her eyes narrowing on the sandy-haired boy.

Remus blinked at her, looking behind himself briefly. "Uh – yes – excuse me? You know me?" he said, confused by the title.

"Remus?" Harry asked, looking away from his parents for the first time.

"You know me too?" Remus asked, dumbfounded. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the two, his hand dropping from his friend's shoulder.

"Of course," Harry said.

"And me too, _of course_," Sirius interjected eagerly, smiling.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turned to look at the boy, who had set Ron's belongings on fire, move closer. Ron glared at the man grumpily as Hermione and Harry stood in puzzled silence.

"You don't recognize _me_?" Sirius said in disbelief. He turned in a slow circle, hands in the air, giving them multiple views. He then turned to face them again, smiling and nodding in expectation.

Hermione slowly turned to look at Harry, who shot her an equally unaware expression and offered a small shrug.

"Maybe I'm dead too," Sirius offered helpfully. Remus looked back in alarm.

"Bloody hell!" Ron suddenly shouted. "It's you! It's him! It's-Harry-it's _Sirius_!"

Harry's jaw dropped as his gaze jerked back to the tallest wizard. "Sirius?" he said slowly.

"So you do know me!" Sirius said triumphantly. "Why didn't you recognize me?" he asked. "_Am_ I dead?"

Harry shook his head sharply. "No, no, it's just… it's just you look a bit _different_ now," Harry hedged.

"You mean a lot," Ron said bluntly.

Hermione nodded her head slightly as she looked at the extremely fit wizard claiming to be Sirius Black.

"How so?" Sirius snapped impatiently, patting his striking aristocratic face apprehensively.

"Well... Older," Harry supplied vaguely.

"Ah. Yes, to be expected. But still ruggedly handsome I assume?" Sirius added, smiling encouragingly.

"Uh." Hermione hesitated.

"Well, you were in Azkaban for twelve years," Ron offered apologetically.

James laughed, startling the wizards around him. "I always knew it would happen."

Remus and Lily looked at each other, exchanging looks of horrified shock.

"Wait! What do you mean _were_? Where am I now?" he asked.

"You escaped two years ago and now you're living at your parents' house. With Professor Lupin. Remus. I mean," Harry said, motioning to the silent werewolf. Remus's eyes widened.

"Escaped?" Sirius said. He lifted his chin a little, smiling smugly and looking utterly impressed with himself. Remus wore a look of troubled concern as he processed the information they had been given so far. Lily shifted uncomfortably.

"So you talk to Sirius?" James asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes distrustfully, growing increasingly worried about revealing Sirius's whereabouts when he was still wanted.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I mean...he's my godfather."

"_Nice_. Thanks Prongs," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Anything for you Padfoot," James responded happily, his mood lightening at the thought of Harry. He turned to Lily again, offering her a private smile and receiving a scowl in response.

"Harry, we need to be careful. They might not be who they say they are," Hermione whispered, holding her wand out by her side.

Ron nodded in agreement with Hermione, pulling out his wand inconspicuously and standing next to her. James noticed the motion and ushered Lily discreetly closer back towards Sirius and Remus, who took a step forward, closing the gap.

"No, it's them. I can't explain it, it's just, I can feel it. I know that doesn't make sense. But, I trust them," Harry said firmly. "It's _them_, Hermione."

Hermione peered at the newcomers doubtfully. "Harry, I think we should tell Dumbledore about this," she replied.

The four time-travelers looked at each other. James spoke up. "Excuse us for a moment," he said before turning and pulling the others into a semi-huddle.

James turned to Sirius questioningly. The taller boy studied him before nodding in agreement to the silent request only he seemed to grasp.

"All right," James said clearing his throat before speaking in a hushed tone. "It's clear that we have somehow travelled into the future. I think everyone will agree the most pressing matter is to convince them," he said motioning over to the three wizards behind him. "We should go with them to see Dumbledore, and we should give them our wands until then as a sign of trust." He glanced around, gauging their responses. Sirius nodded already in agreement. Lily shot a look over to Harry before nodding reluctantly. The three then turned to Remus.

"I don't know-"

"-Moony, he's _my son,"_ James cut him off seriously before a smile once again took over his features, and he tacked on, "And Lily's. Mine and Lily's son that is. The son that Lily and I made _together_."

"Your love child," Sirius added before giving the boy across from him a congratulatory high-five.

"Shut up! I'm sure we were married!" Lily blurted out angrily.

James's smile grew, his eyes dancing. "_What_? What was that? Can you say that again a little bit louder? I think I missed it." Remus shook his head, trying to hide his own amusement.

Lily pulled back a hand and slapped the teasing boy. Sirius let out a barking laugh.

James rubbed his cheek and smiled at the girl, "That's okay, _Lilykins_. I forgive you. After all, you carried my child for me."

Lily clenched her fists and growled, her body shaking with anger.

"Guys, this is serious," Remus said, attempting to keep the fight from escalating like it usually would.

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius corrected. The three wizards groaned in response.

Harry watched the interaction closely.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Hermione asked, smiling slightly when the girl smacked the boy who looked disconcertingly like Harry.

"I don't know. Maybe about how they're going to set us all on _fire_? Like they did to all my stuff!" Ron said, his voice rising as he spoke.

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking to Harry. "Harry, what if they were just made to look like them. Voldemort might have sent them. What if they are here to try to kill you? Don't you think it's a bit coincidental that they are the only people, outside of Ron and I, who could get close to you?" she persisted.

Harry shook his head firmly. "No, it's them. Don't you see, Hermione? This is my chance to finally get to know my parents! Listen, we will ask them to go to Dumbledore with us. Would that make you feel better?"

Hermione sighed before opening her mouth to speak.

"-All right, then," Sirius began loudly, drawing the three wizards' attention to him, as he rubbed his hands together. "We've all agreed. James and I will go with you to meet Dumbles to prove who we are," he paused, "And we will leave our wands behind as a sign of good faith."

Harry nodded in agreement, before checking with his two friends.

"Deal."

* * *

**Hey guys! Quick Author's Note here - first off, we just wanted to say thank you so, so, SO much for all the support, reviews, favorites, follows and interest that you guys have been giving to this story! We had no idea it would be received so well and are seriously giddy with the response we've gotten.**

**As of now, we are planning on updating once every week or two, as we do have other stories that we are currently working on. However, if we continue to get an overwhelming response, we will try to make more time for it, as we don't want to disappoint you all.**

**:)**


	3. Getting To Know You

**Chapter Three: Getting To Know You**

* * *

******Note: Hey hey! So we were infected with the writing bug today and the product of said affliction is this little chapter. Hehe. Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

Hermione intently watched the three set of footsteps make their way towards the Headmaster's office. She bit her lip, wondering if there was a way to fool it, as the names they had claimed were all clearly labeled on the map accordingly. She fought a twinge of guilt in her stomach for treating the four wizards in such a distrustful manner before steeling herself. _No, I am only trying to protect Harry. Better safe than sorry._

"So, you two are Harry's friends?" Lily asked, interrupting the bushy-haired girl's thoughts, as she peered at the two wizards sitting on the bed across from her and Remus. James and Sirius had left only a few minutes earlier with Harry to meet with Dumbledore.

Hermione looked up, embarrassment flushing her cheeks, at the oversight. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry," she apologized, turning away from the map to face the other girl. "I'm Hermione and this is Ron."

Lily nodded. "Pleased to meet you," she smiled warmly, not introducing herself and Remus formally, as their identities were yet to be confirmed. Lily looked over to Remus, who was reading the articles in the paper he had found earlier, oblivious to his surroundings. The red-head cleared her throat again and pushed on. "What is that you are looking at?" she asked curiously, eyeing the large piece of parchment spread out on the bed in front of the other girl. It looked oddly familiar to something she had seen each of the Marauders at one point carrying on their person.

Hermione looked down, quirking her lips to the side in thought, and then back up at Lily. She sat silent for a moment, searching the other girl for something before speaking up reluctantly, "It's. Its a map of Hogwarts," she hedged.

"A map!" Remus looked up, pushing himself off the bed instantly.

"Stop right there!" Hermione held up her wand, standing slowly.

Remus looked around her, his eyes alighting on the old piece of enchanted parchment. "Merlin! How did you get that? I can't believe it made it into Harry's possession," he said excitedly. Lily stayed seated but tried to a get a better look for herself as well.

Hermione scooted back, blocking the view of the map from the wizards. "You know about it?" she asked skeptically. Ron watched the interaction silently.

"Of course I do. I enchanted it ... or at least I am in the process of doing so right now," Remus spoke quickly, his features growing more animated as he continued, "I've been working on it for over two years now to find all the necessary spells, while the others have been going around and sketching out all the rooms, corridors and secret passages," he tried to look around the girl again, but she moved again blocking his view. "It works then?" he asked, his eyes settling on the apprehensive witch.

"Yeah, it's fantastic!" Ron finally piped in, getting caught up in the other boy's excitement.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished, shooting him an angry glare. Ron gave her an apologetic smile, shrugging his shoulders, before looking back down to the map to avoid her anger.

Hermione looked back up to see the sandy-haired boy with a huge smile on his face. "Well, what do you know? Excellent!" He smiled openly at Hermione, who looked back at him speculatively before sitting back down on the bed.

Remus sat back down by Lily and continued to smile easily, his mood bolstered by the unexpected news. His friend offered a tight smile in return, reminding Remus of how much she had been dealing with since they had arrived. He scooted closer and spoke in a hushed tone, "Are you okay, Lily?"

Lily nodded jerkily before abruptly dropping her face into her hands. "No. No, I'm _not_," she groaned into her hands.

Remus reached a comforting arm around the girl and pulled her closer. "It'll be okay, Lily. Really. If anyone can help us get back it will be Dumbledore," he said, offering the only comfort he was certain of at that moment. He tried not to focus on his friends' bleak futures.

Lily lowered her hands, her expression unreadable, and looked up at the boy, "No. Not that. I meant about _Potter_," she hissed, attracting the wizards' attention from the other bed. She continued more quietly, in a harsh voice, "Why would I _ever_ marry him? He is the hugest arse I have ever met, and I am going to marry him and have a _child_ with him?" Lily stared at him, her chest rising and falling quickly, as she waited for some reassurance.

Remus ran his free hand through his neat hair, his gaze shifting to his feet. He pulled the girl tighter into a sideways hug. "Maybe he changed... I _know_ you Lily. You wouldn't do something unless you _truly_ wanted to and believed it was the right thing to do," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. _Dead. She and James are going to be dead in just a few years. And Sirius, Sirius is going to be sentenced to Azkaban. _He swallowed back a whimper, focusing on keeping his breath slow and steady.

Lily leaned her head on Remus's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wonder if they've spoken to Dumbledore yet," she whispered softly as she felt sleep tug at her exhausted mind. The werewolf leaned his cheek on Lily's head, running a soothing hand over her long red hair. He would save his friends somehow. _He had to. _

Hermione watched the two strangers quietly, turning away to give them privacy when the boy had pulled the girl into a protective hug. She looked back down to the map, growing more and more certain the four newcomers hadn't been lying to them. She watched the three footsteps nearing their destination, only one corridor away, when another set of prints entered her field of vision.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered urgently to Ron, who's eyes widened in response. They both watched in morbid fascination, cringing as the two trails moved closer and closer to each other, their paths crossing becoming an inevitable conclusion.

* * *

"After we meet with The Dumbles we should make a quick trip to Hogsmeade, Prongs. We could even bring Prongslet here with us," Sirius said excitedly as he sped up, kicked off a wall and spun around before landing squarely on both feet. He let out a triumphant laugh and then wrapped an arm around James, roughly pulling him over sideways in a headlock.

"You stupid prat!" James protested loudly, elbowing his best friend in the stomach, forcing out a groan from the other boy and his freedom.

Harry walked along quietly, smiling, as he closely watched his father and godfather interact. Sirius had told Harry back in third year that he and James had been best friends, 'like brothers' he had said with a faraway glint in his eyes. He hadn't fully understood what Sirius meant until now though. He laughed quietly when James tripped the other boy in revenge, causing him to fall face first into a suit of armor.

"Sorry. Sorry about that!" Sirius yelped, jumping out of the way of the angry armor's swinging sword. He turned and flipped off his best friend with both hands before spinning around and continuing his freestyle walking.

"You'd like that, you mangy mutt," James retorted.

"Not as much as you would. I've seen you checking me out in the showers," Sirius shot back automatically, giving Harry the feeling they had this conversation often.

"Thanks for trusting us, Harry," James said quietly, falling in step with the younger boy, as he watched on in amusement as Sirius taunted a painting he had always hated. It appeared to remember him.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Harry said nervously. "Is he always like this?" he asked, motioning to Sirius, who was swinging from a candelabra and whistling. The Sirius he knew was very kind and affectionate to his godson, but his eyes were haunted with a deep sadness whenever he thought no one was watching.

James smiled easily, "Yeah, pretty much. Sometimes he gets excited though," he joked as the boy swung off and flipped in the air before landing and letting out a whoop of joy.

Harry laughed along with the other boy, before an awkward silence fell on them. Sirius turned and jogged back towards them. "So, how did you all end up here? You mentioned a time turner?" Harry asked.

"Padfoot, Sirius here," he clarified for Harry, pointing at his best mate. "He swiped Remus's 'for educational purposes only' time turner for our own use-"

"-Too right!" Sirius shouted, laughing ecstatically and walking backwards in front of the very similar-looking boys, as they reached the final corridor. "We used it for this bloody brilliant prank on stupid Snivellus!" he continued excitedly, not noticing the boys' eyes shifting off of him and onto something behind him. "It ended with his greasy nose being shoved into a bowl of soup!"

"-Split pea soup, if I remember correctly," supplied an icy cold drawl from behind Sirius.

* * *

**Please do review! It really helps us know what is working and what needs more attention. It also lets us to get to know our readers better, and if you have a question we WILL respond. :-D**


	4. Predictably Common

**Chapter Four: Predictably Common**

**Note: We were SOOO overwhelmed by all the reviews for last chapter we just _had_ to update. We didn't want to leave you hanging.**

**Behold the fruits of our review excitement! :-D**

* * *

_"-Split pea soup, if I remember correctly," supplied an icy cold drawl from behind Sirius._

Sirius's eyes widened slowly. "_No!_" he cried out, his tone torn halfway between disbelief and giddiness.

James studied the older wizard intensely before he let out a laugh of disbelief.

"Mr. Potter, or should I say _Potters_?" Professor Snape asked, his usual cold indifference still there but barely.

The Potions professor was desperately drawing on his many years of hiding his true emotions to not react to the two ghosts standing before him somehow. Sirius was technically still alive, but Severus assumed it was only a matter of time. It was almost as if the crazed man wanted to die. But James Potter. His eyes settled on him. He _knew_ he was dead. He knew it because he had taken _Lily_ with him, the selfish bastard.

Sirius turned around slowly, an all too familiar grin lighting his face.

_Oh, it's them, _Severus thought, any doubt gone, as he held back a shiver.

"My my, Prongs, if it isn't ickle Snivelly, all grown up," Sirius said slowly in an aristocratic voice Severus swore he only used around those he hated. He actually reminded him a lot of Bellatrix at the moment. The professor quickly cleared his mind.

"Mr. Potter," he said sternly, causing both bespectacled boys to look at him. He raised a hand slowly and pointed at Harry. "_You_. Do you care to explain what is going on here? Your _company_," he paused, thinking of much more fitting words to describe the two boys before continuing slowly, "are _clearly_ not Hogwarts students. I believe this stands for immediate expulsion," he said, his chest blooming with happiness when he saw the upset looks forming on his old enemies' faces.

James took a quick step forward. Snape's wand rose sharply in response. The boy stopped, letting out a frustrated noise, and much to the professor's confusion didn't pull out his own wand. The older wizard chanced a glance over to Sirius, who was smiling like he had just killed a litter of puppies and enjoyed it. He squinted his eyes suspiciously when the other boy was wandless as well. Suddenly, it hit him. _They don't have their wands!_

A smug smile curled up the professor's thin lips. "You three will leave the premises _immediately_. I will show you the way myself," he said, enjoying the look of panic on Harry's face and to a lesser degree the two other boys'.

"Ah, what do we have here, Severus?" the professor froze at the words sounding behind him, his heart dropping into his stomach. He watched hope flicker across all three boys' faces instantly. He cursed mentally.

He turned and responded in a rushed voice, hoping the headmaster would see reason for once when it came to the Gryffindor boys, "Headmaster, sir, I just discovered Mr...Harry Potter out after curfew, he also has with him _unauthorized persons _in the school, without permission. In addition, I found them vandalizing Hogwarts' property when-"

"-That'll be enough, Severus," the headmaster cut him off. "It's clear Harry here came upon some unexpected visitors, and he was merely bringing them to me in accordance with the rules. Is that correct Harry?" Dumbledore asked, a warm smile on his face as he waited for the boy to agree.

Severus bit back a harsh retort as he glared at the fifth year boy, daring him to lie.

"Uh, yes. Yes, headmaster. I was," he said simply, nodding emphatically. The two boys standing quietly in front of Dumbledore nodded as well.

"Splendid," he said, his gaze shifting from one boy to the next. He smiled curiously and let out a pleasant laugh. "Well, we shouldn't waste any _time_." He started to turn towards his office entryway.

Severus gritted his teeth, and stopped him. "Headmaster, if _I_ was in charge. I would imm-"

"-But you're not in charge," he pinned the professor with a level gaze.

Severus took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "No, Headmaster, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and began to walk once more, motioning the boys to follow him.

Harry followed him, looking down as he passed the seething professor.

"It's good to see you again, _Severus_," James said, feigning politeness, the challenge in his eyes apparent as he walked by.

"_A job_. How predictably _common_ of you," Sirius jabbed snootily, his eyes flashing with a darkness that unsettled the professor.

The Potions professor watched in disbelief as they followed Dumbledore and disappeared behind the gargoyle and up the stairs to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Hermione and Ron sat tensely, watching the three boys sit inside Dumbledore's office on the map. Remus sat in quiet contemplation as Lily slept on his shoulder. Only ten minutes after the three young wizards had entered the office, a Phoenix patronus flew into the boys' fifth year dorm. Hermione and Ron sat up straight at the sight and Remus did as well, wakening the sleeping Lily.

The Patronus looked at each wizard, confirming their identity and that they were alert before beginning. The voice sounded like Dumbledore. "The four wizards named James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are here at Hogwarts, having arrived three hours ago by accidental time travel magic, and are indeed who they claim to be. Please do not be alarmed. I will send Harry, James and Sirius back shortly." The phoenix appeared to wink before flying off and dissipating before it left the room.

The four wizards pushed themselves up slowly off their beds.

"Well, I guess, I mean, that's settled," Remus broke the silence awkwardly. "Uh. Can I see the map now?"

* * *

**You guys are the bestestestest. It's a word. Look it up... Okay, maybe don't. **

**:-) **


	5. Lemondrops

**Chapter Five: Lemondrops**

* * *

**Note: Thanks for all the support so far guys. It's great. Yah :D**

* * *

Dumbledore walked around his desk, his deep purple robes twinkling as he moved. He gestured to the three visitor seats, which had appeared upon their entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Have a seat, please," he said genially, lowering himself into his own chair.

"Ah, this brings back fond memories," Sirius dropped down casually into the chair on the far right. "It feels like it was only yesterday," he said in a nostalgic tone.

James took the middle seat, holding back an amused grin. "But it wasn't. It was _two _days ago."

Harry sat down in the remaining chair, quietly waiting for the Headmaster to begin.

"Lemondrops?" Sirius questioned, reaching forward and grabbing a few. He tossed one into his mouth and moved it from one cheek to the other. "I see you're still adding a touch of calming draught to them," he said offhandedly. James coughed, disguising a laugh. Harry looked over to the dish in surprise.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The old wizard stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I believe you were the inspiration for that particular concoction, Mr. Black."

"Just Sirius, remember?" the boy said, winking at the headmaster. He tossed a candy into the air and leaned back, catching it with his mouth.

"Yes. _James_, Harry," he greeted the more quiet boys warmly.

"Hello, Dumbledore, sir," James returned the greeting, a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. The old wizard nodded.

"Sir," Harry said nervously. "I just want to say that-"

The headmaster held up a hand to silence the worried boy. "Harry. There's no need to explain. I have been expecting a visit ever since I felt the surge of time magic only a few hours ago. I must say I was pleasantly surprised to sense the four wizard signatures that accompanied it." The wizard's eyes looked over again to Sirius and James, resting on the latter. "I assume Mr. Lupin and... Miss Evans are safely tucked away at the moment?"

"Yes, sir, they are in our dorm. Well, Harry's," James amended, his smile growing larger as he thought of his future wife.

"Fawkes!" Sirius called out. The phoenix turned to him and let out a short expectant note. Sirius tossed a drop to him. The bird caught it with his beak before tossing it to the back of his throat and letting out a happy note.

The headmaster peered over curiously before turning back to the boys.

"They're with Ron and Hermione, sir," Harry added.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure they will be needing reassurance then." The three boys watched as he lifted his wand and a silver light shot out, forming a giant phoenix patronus. The patronus looked at the headmaster for only a moment before nodding silently, spreading its impressive wings and flying off, disappearing through the door.

"Now, I need to know everything that happened leading up to your travel and since you arrived here. It is of the utmost importance you leave out nothing," Dumbledore said seriously.

* * *

The door to Harry's dorm swung open, slamming into the wall behind it.

"We're back!" Sirius announced, standing in the doorway with his hands in the air.

"Move it!" James shoved his friend from behind, almost knocking the boy over. He stepped in the room excitedly. His eyes scanned the dorm quickly before landing on the object of its search.

"Oy!" Sirius glared at his friend.

James ignored the look and rushed forward. "Lily!" he cried, his arms spread out wide, as if anticipating a hug.

"Stop right there," Lily commanded, pulling out her wand and pointing it at James's approaching chest.

James slowed, but continued to walk towards her. "You wouldn't hex me in front of our only son. Would you, _Lily Flower_?" he asked, a knowing smile on his lips.

Lily growled and slowly lowered her wand in defeat. James laughed and took another step towards her.

"Got ya!" Sirius jumped on James, knocking him over before he could reach Lily. The two boys rolled on the ground, fighting. Remus glanced over to gauge the intensity before looking back down to the map he had been pouring over for the past half hour.

"Harry, we got Dumbledore's message," Hermione said as she walked over to Harry with Ron on her heels.

Harry looked away from the newcomers. "It's _them_. I just knew it had to be," he said, his gaze gravitating back to the boys. Sirius had James pinned to the ground with his knees, laughing madly as the other boy struggled to free himself. Lily was smiling in satisfaction.

"They're a bit mad," Ron said as he watched the scene with Harry. Hermione elbowed him in the gut.

"Harry, what is Dumbledore going to do?" the bushy-haired witch asked, ignoring Ron as he groaned and muttered something under his breath.

Harry turned to his friend. "He said that he would work on a way to return them and until then they can stay in the Room of Requirement. He also said that Sirius and Remus could attend classes while they are here, but that...my parents... would need to stay in the room and unseen," he paused, glancing over to the other group before adding in a quiet voice, "I think he's worried someone might try to kill them."

"But if they killed them...You'd. Harry... You'd never be born," Ron said in a terrified voice.

"-Aha! Look what I found!" James called out. The three wizards looked over to see the boy brandishing his wand in the air before lowering it. He pointed it at Sirius.

Sirius yelped and jumped behind Remus for shelter.

Hermione brought back her friends' attention. "That won't happen. We will make sure of it." Harry nodded, his expression unsure.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Harry. You'll see. We all know how important this is," she said in a determined voice.

"-Potter, if you hit Remus I swear to Merlin, I _will_ hex you!" Lily yelled, joining the argument to save her friend. She lifted her own wand and pointed it at the wizard for the second time in five minutes.

James's wand was directed at the innocent werewolf. "Move out of the way, Remus. _Now_!"

"Don't do it Moony!" Sirius grabbed on to his werewolf shield.

Remus's eyes widened as James's eyes began to focus on a spell.

"No! He's holding on to me. I can't!"

* * *

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Sirius walked into the Room of Requirement, which had transformed to look a lot like the Marauder's dorm, with the addition of a mini common room and library. Sirius walked over to the bed with a familiar looking trunk, labeled Sirius Black. He plopped down happily on the bed. "Good job, Prongs. This bed is perfect."

Remus walked over to his own bed and picked up a book from the night stand. He had been reading the text only hours before their time jump. "I agree, Padfoot. I am always amazed by his attention to detail when we use this room," he said appreciatively as he sat down and flipped open the book to the page he had been reading.

James smiled widely as he watched Lily walk around, looking for her trunk. "I have a very vivid imagination," he said, his smile growing as Lily approached the bed with two trunks by it. "I need to use the washroom." He sprinted to one of the doors near the back, the lock sounding loudly.

"No. No way! I'll kill him! _Potter_!" Lily roared, stomping towards the bathroom. She began to pound her fist on the door loudly.

"I'm surprised she doesn't just use her wand," Remus said, flipping the page.

"I'm not," Sirius said quietly, standing up and walking over to the werewolf's bed. "Last time she did that, James had stripped down and was completely starkers when the door opened." Sirius laughed, the sound seemed forced. He sat down somberly at the end of the werewolf's bed.

Remus placed his book down. He glanced over at Lily, and then back to the animagus. He had expected this moment since they found out James's and Lily's future. He sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Sirius paused, furrowing his eyebrows in thought before a look of realization crossed his features. An easy smile returned to his face. "James is going with Harry tomorrow to meet _us_, older us, right?" Remus nodded slowly. Sirius laughed in relief. "It's obvious, Moony. _We_ will help us help them."

Remus raised a sandy-shaded eyebrow. "I can't believe that actually makes sense." The werewolf smiled back, his friends' dire futures already seeming less certain.

"You'd think Evans would have noticed the fourth bed without a trunk."

* * *

"Harry!" Remus said happily. He stood up from the couch he and Sirius were sharing and began to walk towards the boy when the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld Place flared green once more, and James stepped out.

"No."

Remus took a step back.

"Hullo boys," James greeted casually.

Sirius stood up slowly. "You," he said, his expression unreadable.

"Me," James responded simply, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Sirius walked over, his gaze zeroed on the figure who looked like his dead best friend. He stopped directly in front of the boy. He lifted a hand and slowly reached it out and poked him in the shoulder. Sirius's eyes widened imperceptibly. Remus gasped.

"You're...you're real..." Sirius stuttered uncharacteristically, his hand resting on James's shoulder.

"Of course I am," James said, not offering an explanation. Remus took a curious step forward.

Sirius's face smoothed out. The wrinkles that Harry had thought were permanent disappearing as his eyes came alive.

"James?" Remus asked, moving beside Sirius.

Sirius's face suddenly turned cold at the boy's name. His eyes narrowed. "You. You died on us!" he yelled angrily, his hand pushing the boy back a few steps.

James steeled his features and stepped forward. "Yeah and you got old and ugly."

Harry stood quietly, unsure of what to do. He glanced over to Remus, who appeared unconcerned by the turn of events.

Sirius's face slowly turned into a huge smile and he let out a barking laugh. He reached out and pulled his best mate into a hug. James pounded his friend on the back and laughed along with him.

"How did this happen?" Remus asked, having found his voice again.

"Moony! Come here you stupid git!" James moved over and embraced his other friend. Remus's eyes closed, emotion flooding his entire body.

"James, I don't understand," he persisted. James pulled back and turned to Harry.

"And, you two know mine and _Lily's_ son I see." James threw an arm around Harry's shoulder, his chest puffing in pride.

The two older men looked to Harry, seemingly just remembering his presence.

"Harry. Oh, yes. Did you do this?" Remus asked, concern lacing his question.

"No. No, I mean... I don't think I did. I just found them in my dorm last night," Harry explained.

"Yeah, it was _all me_," James said smugly.

"Wait, _them_?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Sirius, well young Sirius, and you and _Lily_ are here too," James offered, before walking over and sitting down on the couch.

Sirius's eyes lit up. "Why didn't you bring them?"

"Sirius, we can't see ourselves. That's not allowed," Remus said quietly as the enormity of the situation began to settle on him. "Harry, are you doing okay?" he asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, Prof-Remus-, it was quite the shock. But, I'm fine. _Really_," he added when the older man looked skeptical.

"Of course he's fine, Moony!" Sirius said, walking over and joining James on the couch, leaving a cushion between them. He leaned forward and studied the boy.

Remus's concern shifted quickly to the older animagus. "Harry. Does Dumbledore know James came with you?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Yes-"

"-He suggested it," James laughed and looked over to Sirius. "You had a proper fit over it too. Probably sitting in our room crying like a bloody bird right now," he taunted the older version of his friend.

"Only because I'm missing out on meeting a second Moony," Sirius said, winking at the man across the room.

Remus blinked a few times before turning back to the boy. "Did he say why he sent him, Harry?" he asked in a voice that demanded a thoughtful answer.

Harry tilted his head, glancing over to Sirius and James, who were laughing raucously, before turning his gaze back on Remus. "I think he just thought you both needed to see him," he said quietly, before adding in a choked voice, "Like I did."

Remus nodded and squeezed the boy's shoulder. He looked back over to his dead friend, alive once more in front of him. The two best friends were animatedly talking about a prank they had pulled in fourth year, interrupting each other and speaking over the other in excitement. His eyes shifted solely to Sirius, who looked more like his former self than Remus could remember. He cleared his throat.

"Tell him thank you."

* * *

**:-)**


	6. Lessons From The Future

**Chapter Six: Lessons From The Future**

* * *

**Note: Please let us know what you think! :-)**

* * *

"Can't help yourself, can you?" Lily looked up at Remus, a guilty smile on her lips. She was curled up on one of the three couches near the fireplace in the Room of Requirement with a book labeled _Time Turners for The Ambitious Wizard_.

"I know Dumbledore said he'd handle everything. I just wanted to see if there had been any other cases like ours."

Remus nodded, sitting down beside her with his own book. "Any luck?"

Lily sighed and placed the book on a table beside the couch before turning to face her friend. "Not yet," she lamented before pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. She nodded at the book in Remus's hand. "What have you been reading that's got you so engrossed?"

The werewolf shifted in his seat, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Uh, just something from before we left," he said, moving the book off his lap and onto the cushion opposite Lily and out of her view.

"It's called _Altering the Past or Simply Preventing the Future?_" Sirius offered loudly from his bed, not looking over and earning an unseen scowl from the werewolf.

"Remus!" Lily cried out.

"I got it from the library when Dumbledore gave me the time turner. I was worried I might muck something up!" Remus defended himself.

Lily shook her head in disapproval before she glanced curiously over at the hidden book again. "Have _you_ found anything useful?" she asked carefully.

Remus's mouth dropped into a frown. He picked up the book eyeing it with utter dissatisfaction. "Not really. This book was written only a couple years after the time turner was invented. It's just mostly the exploration of the different theories held on it. Nothing concrete."

Lily bit the inside of her cheek. "Are you going to Harry's match today?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Remus looked over to his friend. "I think I might. Sirius really wants to go and I don't think he should be there alone."

Lily forced out a laugh. "Yeah, he'd probably end up telling everyone he talked to that he was from the past." She cleared her throat.

"Very possible. Plus," the werewolf paused, considering his words before he continued, "Harry asked me to come."

"Oh, oh. Well, you should definitely go then," she said looking around the room not settling on any particular object.

Remus reached out a hand and placed it on one of Lily's socked feet. The witch's green eyes turned and met his. "He _really_ wanted you and...James... to go too. He just knew you couldn't," he said softly.

Lily blushed, her gaze shifting down. "No. I know that. _Really_. And it's not like he's my son. Not yet anyway," she rambled, "I don't even know him. It would be ridiculous for me to be upset...or care... _Right_?" She looked up at the werewolf.

"No. I don't think it would be ridiculous at all. I don't know Harry yet either and I feel a sort of connection with him. So, I can imagine you might be feeling something similar.. but _more intense_," the werewolf said.

Lily nodded, not saying anything. They sat quietly for a few minutes. "Thanks, Remus," she said almost in a whisper.

"-Prongs! Mini Prongs! You're back!" Sirius interrupted their conversation as Harry and James walked into the room. Sirius jumped up from his bed and rushed over.

Remus squeezed Lily's toes before pushing himself up and walking over to join the group as well.

Lily stayed seated, watching the scene from the couch.

"So. Give it to me straight Prongs," Sirius said, his body braced for the truth.

James smiled slowly. "I would, _really_. But, I don't want to mess with the future," he said. He then turned immediately to Remus. "You aged respectably Moony."

"What! No! You just told Remus! Tell me! What was different about me? Please, James!" the gorgeous Black heir begged his friend.

"Okay," James said, sighing. Sirius nearly danced in excitement at his concession. James opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath before he froze. He eyed the trembling boy as he tried to contain himself and then said, "Actually. No. This is _way_ better."

Sirius let out a desperate cry. "You can't do this to me! My looks are all I have! Well, other than my extreme intelligence and winning personality." Remus's eyebrows raised skeptically. Harry held back a smile.

James laughed loudly. "Not for long, mate."

Sirius let out a strangled growl and spun on his heel stomping over to his bed and pulling the curtains shut loudly.

"I'm going to go clean up. It was good to see you, Harry," Remus said before smiling and walking towards the washroom to give the two boys privacy.

James turned to Harry. "Thanks for today, Harry," he said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry smiled and nodded, beaming. "No problem. Uh, _James_," he said, unsure still of how to address his future father.

James gave him a level look, "You can call me Prongs. All my close friends do," he said.

Harry's smile grew. "_Sure_. Thanks, Prongs," he said happily. "I should go. I have to get ready for my match. It's against Slytherin," he added in a distasteful tone.

James pulled him closer. "Make sure to beat them thoroughly. They're the worst. The bloody cheaters," he said conspiratorially.

Harry laughed. "I'll do that... I'll see you later, I guess," he said, the last statement sounding more like a question.

James nodded. "Of course you will. In fact, would you like to sneak out to Hogsmeade with me after your match? Sirius usually goes with me, but he's probably going to be a bit put out until I give in to his demands."

Harry's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? That'd be fantastic. Sure! I'll be around right after the match!" Harry looked over to Lily who was still sitting on the couch and lifted a hand anxiously and waved to her.

The witch lifted a hand back and smiled at him, trying to hide the conflicting thoughts swimming through her mind.

Lily watched the door disappear, feeling guilty for not going over and joining the conversation. She had been just about to go over when James stunned her so thoroughly she froze. She had never seen James be genuinely nice to anyone outside of his three friends, and she had _definitely _never seen him be so considerate of someone in need of comfort.

James's eyes turned sharply towards her, seemingly able to feel her speculative gaze. He grinned widely at her and winked.

Lily scowled back at him and lifted her book up in front of her face to block his view.

James's smile grew. He had caught an odd look on the witch's face for a fleeting moment when she was staring at him. It had almost looked like a smile. He walked over to his bed, climbed in and pulled his curtains shut. He had a lot to think about after the meeting with his future friends. A murderous look crossed his face.

"That _rat_."

* * *

**:-)**


	7. A Wizard Named Sarah

**Chapter Seven: A Wizard Named Sarah**

* * *

**Note: Updating again, because we just wanted to make you smile! :-D**

* * *

The sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place was deafeningly silent as Sirius and Remus stood side-by-side. They stared with uncertainty at the fireplace that James had just walked into before vanishing in green flames.

"You and James took a while getting the drinks," Remus said, breaking the heavy silence.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the couch casually. "We had a lot to catch up on I suppose," he said, sitting down and staring at the werewolf's back.

"Such as?" Remus asked quietly, already knowing the answer, as he continued to look into the empty fireplace. He felt the overwhelming urge to floo after him.

"I told him about Pettigrew, Remus," he said bluntly, his grey-eyes swimming with emotion as the standing wizard finally turned to meet his gaze.

Remus walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. He let out a sigh. "_Good_." He only hoped that James could somehow use the information to right all that had gone so wrong.

* * *

"Harry, you can't actually be considering going," Hermione insisted as she sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with Harry and Ron.

Ron and Harry traded confused looks.

"Of course he's going!" Ron spoke up for his best friend. Hermione frowned as Harry and Ron continued to eat while her plate remained untouched.

"You can't be serious! It's a terrible idea, Harry. Leaving school grounds without permission is against the rules. You could get in big trouble if you're caught."

"Well then we won't get caught," Harry said, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Harry, listen to me," she looked around to see if anyone was listening to them before leaning forward and speaking in a hushed tone, "What if you were to run into a Death Eater? Or something happened to... _James_?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing will happen. We'll be careful. It'll be _fine_. I promise." Harry stubbornly ignored his friend. "_He _was going to go whether I agreed to or not, Hermione. Do you want me to let him go by himself?"

"No, of course not. Just tell him he can't go. Dumbledore said he wasn't to leave for any reason," Hermione reminded him.

"He can't really do that though, can he? Since he's his dad," Ron whispered.

"Not yet he's not," Hermione pointed out. The two boys across from her looked at her like she had sprouted a few extra heads.

The witch sighed. "_Fine_. But I still think it's a bad idea, and promise me you'll stay under the cloak the entire time. And if you see anyt-"

"-Sure Hermione! I gotta get down to the field. Wish me luck!" Harry interrupted her, standing up quickly. Ron picked up a biscuit to take with him and stood up too.

"_Good luck_," Hermione said, the double meaning clear in her voice.

"What about me? Aren't you going to wish me luck, too?" Ron asked, smiling at the girl expectantly.

"Break a leg, Ron," she said testily.

"Why would you say such a horrible thing to me?" Ron demanded angrily, his voice rising in pitch.

"It's a muggle phrase for good luck, Ron. Come on," Harry said, pushing the boy away from the table before Hermione could argue with him anymore.

"But she didn't tell you to break a leg! I think she really meant it!" Ron protested as Harry continued to move him further away. Hermione threw up a hand and covered her mouth as she laughed.

* * *

"Are you ready, Romulus?"

Remus turned to Sirius questioningly.

"It's your school name while we are here, right? Just thought you should get used to hearing it," Sirius grinned at the werewolf.

Remus shrugged his shoulders and turned back to searching his trunk for his scarf. "Whatever you say, Sarah," he said nonchalantly.

"That's not my name!" the boy snapped before adding in a calmer voice, "It's Seirios. But most people just call me Sirius," he said like he was greeting someone for the first time.

"_Padfoot_, you can't use your actual name."

"Actually, _Moony_, I can, because Dumbledore approved it," he said indignantly. His expression shifted to one of apprehension as he continued, "He said he didn't have _any concerns_ about a connection being made." The wizard sat down on Remus's bed.

"You're really worried about your looks that much?" Remus asked, finally addressing the other boy's concerns. "I gather new scars every month, Sirius, and I already have grey hairs," he said pointing at his locks. He pulled out the scarf he had been searching for and wrapped it loosely around his neck.

"Yeah, but you can pull it off, Moony. It doesn't sound like I am quite as lucky," Sirius moped.

Remus stood up from his trunk and sat down beside the wizard. "James is just giving you a hard time, because you are actually _for once_ taking him at face value. That's not like you at all," he said, shoving the other boy's shoulder with his own playfully.

Sirius swayed, a smile flitting across his lips. "Yeah, I guess maybe this is all just getting to me a little," he admitted, nudging the other boy back in kind. "_You're_ _right_. James is a tosser. Let's go," he said, standing up. He smiled confidently, offering his hand to the werewolf. "Shall we Romulus?"

Remus took the hand and allowed the taller boy to pull him up. "Indeed, Sarah."

"That's not my bloody name!"

* * *

Lily sat on the couch, trying desperately not to look up from her book.

"There it is. I'll need this too. Oh, and can't forget this. I think that's about it, then." Lily lowered her book just enough to peek at the only other wizard in the room. James was standing by his bed and was dressed to go outside. Lily frowned and set her book down.

"We aren't supposed to leave, _Potter_," she said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm aware of that," he said lightly, clearly not deterred. "You know. You didn't say _anything_ when I asked Harry to go out later," James pointed out.

"Yes. Well. I didn't know what to say then," she said, unsure of how to respond. She had seen how excited Harry had gotten when James had offered to spend more time with him. Her gut response had actually surprised her. She hadn't wanted to stop them but rather to join them. Lily shook her head to clear the foolish thoughts from her mind and then glared at the boy.

"Right. Well, I'll be going now. Unless.. Do you want to join me?" James asked slyly as he picked up his gloves.

Lily started to decline out of habit, but stopped before the words could leave her mouth. She looked at his outfit again. He was dressed to go outside and had chosen his Gryffindor colored scarf, hat and gloves to wear. A smile tugged at her lips.

"I'm going to go watch Harry," he added, grinning with an excited glint in his eyes.

"I'll get my stuff."

* * *

"_Potter_..."

"My apologies, Lily."

"You know. When you keep doing the very thing you just apologized for it's hardly convincing," she whispered sharply as she held the cloak over her head. She stopped suddenly, thinking she heard something, and James bumped into her from behind again.

"Pott-" James's hand covered her mouth tightly. She let out a squeak when the boy's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back closer to him.

"Shhh-Filch," James whispered in her ear quietly. Lily swallowed hard and nodded. The wizard lowered his hand, but kept his arm around her waist as the old squib walked by them slowly. He walked closer to where they were standing and Lily leaned further back against James, their bodies completely pressed against each other. She heard the boy behind her let out a small whimper.

"Who's there!" Filch demanded, whipping around, searching for the source of the noise. He turned his head towards the two wizards, his face only inches from Lily's. The witch held her breath as James's tickled her ear. Filch began to move closer when a meowing noise came from the next corridor.

"Mrs. Norris!" he called out and took off after his feline partner.

"That was close," Lily sighed. She took a step forward and James's arm dropped from her waist. She frowned when James didn't respond. She turned around to see the wizard frozen with a startled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

James blinked and cleared his throat. "Oh, uh. Nothing. Just, uh, we should hurry," he said, not looking at her.

"_All right,_" she said slowly. She turned back around and they continued on their way to the field. James followed her quietly, not bumping into her the rest of the way.

They walked outside, still under the cloak, and both were happy for the windless day as they made their way to the bleachers. Lily started to walk around to the front when James's hand tapped her elbow.

"No, this way," he whispered, pointing over her shoulder to the back of the bleachers. "Come on," he said, taking her hand. Lily felt her palm warm as James gently held her hand in his. He guided her around the students and up a rear stairway until they were standing behind a row of unoccupied bleachers with a clear view of the pitch. He released her hand and pulled the cape off of them.

Lily smoothed down her hair, fighting the blush that was stubbornly pushing its way up into her cheeks. James didn't take notice as he peered though the space, his eyes searching the field.

Lily exhaled slowly before walking over beside him and looking out as well. Cheers erupted as the announcer introduced Gryffindor's seeker, Harry Potter. The boy flew out at an impressive speed and the crowd roared in response. Lily smiled widely and found herself glancing over to James, who was mirroring her expression, before they both looked back eagerly to watch the match.

* * *

**Huh? Huh?**

**:-P**


	8. Like Godfather Like Godson

**Chapter Eight: Like Godfather Like Godson**

* * *

**Note: This is a short chapter, but we will post again tonight most likely. :-)**

* * *

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Sirius sighed, leaning back lazily on his elbows on the bleachers behind him as he surveyed the scene. The students and teachers were eagerly filling the bleachers as the sun shined down on the still empty pitch.

"You sound like an old wizard when you say things like that," Remus responded, sitting down beside his friend.

"Well, I _am_ a godfather now," the taller boy reasoned, smiling at a group of witches decked out in red and gold who had begun to stare at the unknown Gryffindors. He peered curiously at Remus when he didn't receive a response. The werewolf had pulled a small book out of his robes and was reading it.

"You know, I was thinking. Why is Harry a seeker? I mean, James is a chaser and I'm a beater," Sirius asked, trying to regain the werewolf's attention. One of the witches watching them waved shyly to Sirius. The grey-eyed boy waved back with a wiggle of his fingers and winked, causing an explosion of giggles.

"I have no idea. Maybe James cheated on you. And Padfoot, stop flirting with those witches," Remus retorted dryly, not looking up from his book as he subconsciously reached into his robe pockets, pulling out a small box of chocolates.

Sirius frowned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he eyed the questionable candy. "Remus."

"Hm?" Remus asked distractedly, fiddling with the box as he tried to open it with one hand, still reading his book.

"Where did you get those candies?" Sirius asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Oh, I got these when we went to Hogsmeade last time," Remus answered lightly, pulling out the tray of chocolates before turning the page to his book.

Sirius reached out and snatched the tray from the werewolf before he could pick one up. "I think not," he said, tossing the chocolates over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Oy! Why'd you do that!" Remus yelled, putting his book down and shoving Sirius angrily.

"That chocolate is nineteen years old, Remus! You should be thanking me! Ow!" he yelled, Remus elbowing him in the chest.

"Five second rule!" the werewolf cried out in a deranged tone, lurching over his friend. Sirius quickly grabbed the werewolf around the waist, preventing him from reaching the dirty chocolate pieces.

"Let go, Padfoot! They're still good!" Remus struggled, arms flailing, his fingers just barely scraping the ground near a piece.

The crowd around them erupted in cheers as the Gryffindor Quidditch team began to fly out onto the field.

"No!" Remus gasped in horror as Sirius reached out a foot, squishing the salvageable chocolate into the ground.

* * *

"Come on!" Sirius called over his shoulder. Remus followed the excited wizard down the steps as soon as the match ended.

Sirius made his way over to Harry to congratulate him, the tall boy pushing students out of his way as the crowd grew thicker with the celebrating Gryffindors. He saw the Slytherin seeker standing in front of him, two large boys flanking him on either side.

"Harry, excellent catch there, my boy!" Sirius yelled over the Slytherins' grumblings, slinging an arm protectively around the much smaller boy's shoulders and glaring at the unfriendly Slytherins. Remus walked up and stood beside him quietly, his eyes speculative as he took in the tense scene.

Draco Malfoy coolly eyed the new boys, his look intensifying as he took in the newest Gryffindors who clearly already knew Harry. His gaze flicked speculatively between the two.

The blond shook his head slightly, his angry glare centering back on the bespectacled boy.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" Draco sneered. "I've never seen a worse Keeper… but then he was born in a _bin_… did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry balled his hands into fists, lunging forward. Sirius pulled him back, patting him soothingly on the shoulder.

"Don't let the git get to you, Harry," Sirius said, turning the boy around by his shoulders to leave.

"Running away Potter?" Draco jeered. Goyle cracked his knuckles. "Smart choice. Maybe if your parents had given it a go then they wouldn't be _dead_." The Slytherins laughed meanly.

The three Gryffindors froze. Sirius spun around and let out a loud, manic laugh to accompany the deep chuckles of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shot the laughing Gryffindor a disgusted look of confusion as Remus and Harry turned with matching dark looks. Sirius's laugh died abruptly on his lips as he hauled back and smashed his fist into Goyle's jaw. The largest Slytherin collapsed backward, knocked out on impact. Draco gasped, jumping away and bumping into Crabbe.

"Always aim for the jaw, Harry," Sirius said matter-of-factly, turning from the Slytherins momentarily to instruct the shocked boy as he shook his throbbing hand.

Harry stood, jaw agape as Crabbe pulled out his wand, pointing it at the unaware Gryffindor. Remus gave a roar of rage, launching himself at the wand-holding Slytherin and tackling him to the ground.

Draco looked around in bewilderment, grey eyes wide before they settled on his friend's limp body. "He's dead! He's _killed_ him!" Draco screeched as he looked up from Goyle's unmoving form, pointing at Sirius accusingly, who was slowly approaching him with a wolfish grin.

The blond Slytherin turned on his heel, running for it, yelling something about his father over his shoulder.

Crabbe let out a girlish scream for help as he struggled to free himself from the furious werewolf, garnering the two Gryffindor's attention.

Sirius groaned as he watched Remus pull back and deliver a solid punch to the boy's face.

"James is going to be so mad at me when he finds out I let Remus fight," he said with a sigh, patting Harry on the shoulder before stomping over to reluctantly begin pulling Remus off of the squealing Slytherin.

Harry smiled.


	9. Prefectship Is So Overrated

**Chapter Nine: Prefectship Is So Overrated**

* * *

**Note: Here it is!**

* * *

"Does he always run like that?" Sirius's exuberant voice rang loudly through the quiet corridor as he, Harry and Remus walked, having just left the headmaster's office.

"Not really, but I don't think he's used to not having Crabbe and Goyle," Harry answered, laughing along with Sirius. Remus walked along quietly.

"What are we going to tell James?" Remus asked miserably. He patted the place where his badge once was, sighing loudly.

Sirius noticed the motion and wrapped a consoling arm around the werewolf. "You're not still upset about that, are you? You need to learn to let things go, Moony. It's not good to dwell."

Remus shoved him away. "It only happened five minutes ago, you tosser," Remus snapped.

Sirius laughed, clearly not offended. "Language!" He reached out covering Harry's ears momentarily. "And I'm not planning on telling Prongs anything, because he'll just run and tell his goody-two-shoes girlfriend," Sirius scoffed, removing his hands from Harry's ears and waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "No offense, Prongs Junior. If he asks, we can just tell him we made a quick stop off to see Dumbles, that's all," he added nonchalantly, flipping off the painting he hated as they passed it.

Remus shook his head, looking skeptical. He sighed again as he thought of his lost Prefect badge.

"Actually, I think Sirius is on to something. We shouldn't worry them unnecessarily," Harry said with a nod, clearly having heard the conversation despite his ears being covered.

"-Aha!" Lily's head appeared, floating mid-air right beside Sirius' face, making the boy yell out in surprise as he jerked away and startling the other two to a lesser degree. The cloak fell away and onto the ground, also revealing James, who stood behind her uncharacteristically quiet, folding the cloak over his arm.

"I _knew_ it was only a matter of time before you tried to corrupt him, Black!" She turned her accusing gaze on Remus. The werewolf was staring in morbid fascination at some lint on his scarf. "And Remus, I thought you'd know better... and what happened to your badge?"

Remus's head dropped in shame, pouting as Lily gestured to the bare spot on his chest.

"They took it," he said quietly.

"No!" Lily gasped. Remus nodded sullenly.

Sirius laughed and this seemed to startle the silent James back to life, as he too began to laugh at Remus's misery.

"Good riddance, I say! It was only holding us back. You had to be way to careful during our pranks this year," Sirius said, trying to cheer up his friend. Remus glared at him in response.

"Remus, how are you ever going to become Head Boy now?" Lily asked in concern, making the werewolf feel worse.

"What have I done? I should have let that Slytherin hex him!" he bemoaned.

"_What_!" Sirius exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically as if he had been shot in the heart and stumbling a few steps.

Harry smiled in amusement before looking over to the depressed werewolf. He spoke before thinking, "Don't feel bad, Remus. You weren't Head Boy anyway," he said, trying to cheer up the boy in his own way.

"Someone tried to hex you, Padfoot?" James asked, moving towards his best friend who had leaned against the wall and was pretending to be dead from Remus's words of regret.

The ex-prefect turned slowly towards Harry, his eyes suspicious. "What do you mean?" Lily moved closer, curious to hear as well.

"Yeah, you should have seen it, Prongs. These three Slytherin scum were picking a fight with Harry. So, I hauled off and decked the largest. Then-" Sirius excitedly gave James the details.

"Well, J-my _dad_ was Head Boy," Harry said, cringing as Lily's and Remus's faces dropped simultaneously in complete disbelief.

Lily let out a whimper as Remus's face grew dark. "It must be because," he paused turning to his two best friends. James was clapping and laughing wildly as Sirius imitated Draco's escape, flailing his arms around in an exaggerated manner.

Remus pointed at them. "You two! I'm not friends with either of you anymore!" he yelled furiously. Sirius and James froze, surprised at his outburst. They looked at each other, before suddenly breaking out in laughter once more.

Sirius stopped and gave the growling werewolf a toothy grin. "Now, Moony, we both know that's not true," he said, motioning to the area around them and their obvious future.

Remus crossed his arms, glaring at his two best friends when his eyes widened with sudden realization. "James, what are you and Lily doing out here?"

James shuffled his feet. Lily spoke up, answering honestly, "We went to see Harry play."

"You did?" Harry blurted, looking between Lily and James nervously.

Lily nodded excitedly, smiling widely at the him. "You were great," she offered shyly.

James nodded in agreement as he strode towards his future son, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "You were bloody fantastic, Harry!" James exclaimed.

The seeker's face took on a look of complete elation, and they began to make their way back to the Room of Requirement.

The group of five made their way into the room as the freshly formed door stood open, granting them access. James motioned for Lily to go ahead of him, waiting to go in last.

"After you my _delicious_, Lilymuffin," he cooed. The witch gave him a half-hearted smack on the cheek as she passed. James bit his lip and blatantly inspected the girl's backside before looking up slowly, a huge Cheshire grin plastered on his face as he stared tauntingly into the wide eyes of a very pale and clearly shaken Severus Snape, standing at the end of the corridor.

* * *

**Please review and let us know if you are enjoying this so far!**

**:-D**


	10. Why Wasn't I Invited

**Chapter Ten: Why Wasn't I Invited**

* * *

**Note: We will update again very soon!**

* * *

Harry and James walked quietly, each under their own invisibility cloak and only two corridors away from their destination. The two wizards had taken a secret passage most of the way back from Hogsmeade, but had to enter the hallways once they were four corridors away from the Room of Requirement.

"I'm not sure how this works. Having two cloaks that is," Harry said quietly.

"Hm.. Well. I suppose there are two copies of my friends right now," James reasoned, whispering back.

Harry nodded before remembering he was invisible. "That makes sense," he paused, trying to work up the nerve to ask the question he had been thinking ever since they had left the Three Broomsticks. He wouldn't have been so eager to accompany the younger version of his father had he known what they were getting.

"Prongs," he started, still uncomfortable using the nickname. "Do you think that, er, Lily will be upset by what we got?"

A laugh shot out from the seemingly empty space beside him. "Oh, I'm sure she will be furious." He answered in a voice that Harry thought almost sounded like he was hoping for a negative response.

Harry bit his lip, worrying it, as they snuck quietly past a few third year Hufflepuffs. Once they were out of earshot, Harry continued voicing his concerns. "I guess, what I mean to say is, do you think she will be mad at _me_?" he asked nervously, feeling torn between upsetting either James or Lily.

James sighed. "Listen, Harry. You have nothing to be concerned about. _Trust me_. Lily will blame me completely," he said in a convincing voice.

Harry felt his current anxieties decrease somewhat, only to be replaced by another concern. Professor Snape had just turned the corner and was quickly approaching them.

* * *

"Prongs made me in charge while he and Prongs the Second are at Hogmseade, procuring party _necessities_," Sirius announced matter-of-factly as he stood in front of an unimpressed Remus and Lily.

"Did he?" Remus asked, looking up from his book, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. Lily giggled beside him on the couch.

"Well, not _exactly_. It was implied though, because I _am_ his best friend and second-in-command," he hedged.

Remus nodded as if he agreed with the boy's reasoning. "Fair enough. Why are you telling us this?" he asked. Lily shook her head, smiling, as she turned the page to her book.

"Well, I'm bored, _really_ bored. And, I was hoping you two would be up for a game," Sirius said, his voice growing more excited as he spoke.

Remus turned to Lily and they exchanged doubtful glances.

"Sure, why not?"

"Excellent! We are going to play Suck and Blow!" Sirius dropped unceremoniously to the floor and waited for them to join, holding a playing card up in one hand.

Remus and Lily sat on the couch, not moving to join him and wearing matching looks of defiance towards their self-appointed leader.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Look, Remus you can sit, uh, and Lily can sit, hm, okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Sirius sighed, tossing the card to the floor. It exploded upon impact.

Remus and Lily gasped. Remus spoke up, "Sirius, why in bloody Merlin's name would you want to play that game with an Exploding Snap card?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't have any other decks."

* * *

"Where are they?" Sirius asked, an hour later, hanging off the side of his bed upside down. "They've been gone for so long!" he whined.

"Shut it, Black!" the scathing response came from behind Lily's drapes. The witch sat on her own bed with the curtains drawn. She was terribly concerned and was growing increasingly agitated each time Sirius brought up the obvious worry on everyone's mind. Where were James and Harry. _What if something has happened to them? Not that I care about James, really. But, technically if something were to happen to him, then Harry might-No, I can't think of that. I should have never agreed to them going to Hogsmeade. Not that James would have listened. But, Harry might have. Or I could have gone with them, or maybe-_

"-Lily?" Remus's voice from outside her curtains startled the witch from her thoughts.

Red curtains parted and Lily found herself staring up into Remus's equally concerned eyes. "What should we do?" she asked in a whisper.

Remus looked over to Sirius, making sure he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't. He had flipped over onto his stomach and was staring under his bed, talking to himself.

"I have the map," he whispered. He glanced back at the other wizard once more before asking quickly, "Can I come in?"

Lily nodded, scooting back and allowing her friend to crawl in. The curtains dropped back closed and they sat in darkness only for a moment before Remus's wand-tip lit. He opened the pages of the parchment quietly. Lily quickly placed a silencing charm on the bed.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Remus murmured fervently.

"Hermione, Harry's friend, gave this to me during the game today after she found out what he and James were planning," he explained in a distracted tone. He opened the pages slowly, scanning the hallways closest to their room first and working his way back.

"What if they didn't make it back to the castle yet?" she asked, worry lacing her words as she too poured over the enchanted map.

"They did," Remus said suddenly, his voice decidedly unhappy. "This isn't good at all." Remus held his finger on a room, containing three footprints.

Lily looked down, her eyes widening with shock. There were two footprints side-by-side labeled James Potter and Harry Potter. The third set of footprints in the room, only one corridor away, were labeled Severus Snape.

"Sev is here?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Remus swallowed. "Lily. I need you to listen _very_ closely to what I'm about to say," he said slowly, looking up into vivid green eyes.

Lily nodded slowly. "What is it, Remus?" she asked, her eyes swimming with concern.

The werewolf took in a deep breath before saying point black, "Severus Snape is a bastard."

Lily's eyes widened before narrowing into slits. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I agree completely," Sirius said, his head popping in between the curtains and letting in light.

"Did you know that I can always tell when a silencing charm has been cast, because the quiet from it is _deafening_." He looked between the werewolf and witch, waiting for a response. Neither acknowledged his statement. Lily was glaring daggers at Remus, and Remus was giving Lily a stern look in response.

Sirius spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence. "Why wasn't I invited to the Snivellus bashing?"

Lily let out a noise of outrage and pushed herself up from the bed, pushing Sirius out of the way in her eagerness to escape Remus's lecture.

She strode purposefully towards the door as it began to form fully upon her approach.

"Lily, _wait_!"

The witch spun around to face a clearly distressed Remus Lupin. "You can't go out there! What are you even planning on doing?"

Lily pushed her shoulders back and tilted her chin up. "I plan to help Harry and James," the witch paused, her stature softening slightly as she considered her next words carefully. "And, I just want to see him, Remus. See if he's _different_. That's all."

Remus stared at the witch in front of him. He knew he shouldn't let her go. He knew he could most likely stop her if he wanted. He also knew she'd never forgive him if he did.

Remus sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I'm going with you," he said firmly. Lily nodded reluctantly.

"Can I come too?" Sirius asked excitedly from behind the werewolf, not even sure where they were going.

"No," Lily and Remus responded in unison.

* * *

"Well, well, well," Severus Snape drawled as he paced back in forth along the aisle of the deserted classroom. James and Harry stood against the wall. "I should have expected I would find you smuggling contraband soon enough." The professor smiled smugly as he watched James Potter hold back a retort in front of Harry.

_So, he's already forming an attachment to the boy. It figures he would latch on to something that looked so much like himself. He always was too proud for his own good._

"Professor Snape, it was me. I bought the firewhiskey and I talked, er, James, into helping me bring it back," Harry said, knowing James needed to get back to the Room of Requirement before he was seen by anyone else.

James's eyes widened. "No, it wasn't. Harry didn't even know what I was planning until it was too late. If anything, he tried to talk me out of it. Just let him go Sni-Snape."

The professor sneered at the two boys. "Despite how sickeningly touching that scene was, I'm not letting either of you go. You see-"

The door to the locked room blasted open suddenly, startling the three wizards. James pushed Harry behind him as Snape raised his wand in defense.

"Firewhiskey? _Really_, Potter?"

Severus Snape's chin dropped in an uncharacteristic fashion as a sixteen-year-old Lily Evans walked into the room, followed by a young Remus Lupin.

"Hello, Sev."

* * *

**Da Da Da**


	11. To New Beginnings

**Chapter Eleven: To New Beginnings**

* * *

**Note: So sorry! Holidays slowed us and then Author 2 came down with something. Ugh. Life is so inconvenient for writing. :-) **

* * *

"Lily, I can explain," James said, cringing slightly when the witch swung back towards him.

"All right, _Potter_. Let's hear it then," she said in a challenging tone, her eyes flashing with anger as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot impatiently.

James took a step forward. Harry took a step back.

James smiled winningly. "You see, Lily. I wasn't going to give Harry _any_ of the firewhiskey." He shook his head adamantly trying to add to the validity of his own statement. Remus walked over, joining Harry in case things escalated.

"You weren't?" she asked in a tone that clearly expressed her disbelief.

Snape stood quietly, his face a blank mask as he held back a vindictive smile, watching the all too familiar scene from his childhood.

"_No_, of course not." James laughed incredulously at the idea.

Remus sighed in relief. He had expected his friend to add something inflammatory to anger the witch further.

James took another confident step towards the witch. "You see, I got a weaker liquor for our son." He smiled proudly, waiting for the witch's anger to dissipate completely. Remus groaned. Snape crowed internally, his mask of indifference remained secure. Lily growled.

"Why you.. You are such a...agh!" she yelled, filtering her language for Harry. She lifted her wand and pointed it at James's chest.

Remus grimaced. "She's not going to do anything, Harry," he lied to the boy, who appeared to be in shock.

"Lily. _Lily_. Now, now don't do anything rash. Think about Harry," he said, hands raised as he quickly backed up and stood beside the boy. "You don't want to traumatize him," he said shamelessly.

Lily practically shook with rage. _Harry, Harry, Harry, _the mantra ran through the girl's head as she struggled to regain her composure. She took a few moments as everyone remained quiet, not wanting to break the silence and incite her wrath themselves.

"Later, then," Lily finally said in an eerily quiet voice, her green eyes trained on James. She slowly lowered her wand.

"-Hey guys, so I decided to come anyway. What's all the yelling about?" Sirius asked, standing in the doorway with an easy grin on his face. The tall wizard's mouth slowly dropped as he took in the scene. His gaze shifted curiously from one person to the next-_Prongs, Moony, Prongslet, Evans, Snivelly, Snivelly_?-and finally landed on the bottles of alcohol sitting on a desk. His eyes narrowed.

"Wait just one bloody minute! I see what's going on here," he paused, waiting for an apology or a confession. When he received none, he raised an accusatory finger towards the potions professor. "You've replaced me with Snivellus!" His outburst was met with five looks of utter confusion.

"Oh, Black. _Shut up_!" Lily yelled, before turning to Harry and giving an apologetic smile. Harry smiled back tentatively.

She glanced at the still quiet and somewhat forgotten Severus Snape, before turning her attention back on the boys. "You all should get back to the room and don't get Harry into any more trouble. I need to talk to Severus privately," she said, her tone void of any emotion that might indicate to the reason.

Harry and Remus nodded. Sirius seemed oblivious as he discreetly snatched the alcohol.

James frowned and stepped closer to the witch, clearly having already dismissed their fight which was only just a few minutes old, and placed a hand lightly on her arm. Lily bristled, her anger flaring once more as she anticipated his response.

"Lily. That's a _bad _idea," he said in a hushed voice, keeping their conversation private. "I won't leave you alone, not after what he _did_." James openly glared at the the man. Snape's eyes took on a look of remorse but then quickly hardened, discreetly returning the hostile gaze.

Lily gaped at James, her mind reeling from the unusual display of concern. She was used to the wizard having an opinion on what she did and whom she interacted with, but he had always in the past shown it in a way that made Lily feel more like an object. Just then, she was surprised to note that she was struck with a feeling not much unlike that of gratitude.

She gave James a small smile, confusion whirling in her chest, as Remus, Harry and Sirius waited by the exit. "Yes, you will," she paused, her voice soft but firm. "Because Harry is here. And you don't want to cause any more of a scene than I do."

James closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "If I go without a fight. We're even," he said. _Say no. Say no_, James pleaded in his mind as he considered the best way to take out the much older and clearly more experienced wizard.

Lily looked over to the man who once was her closest friend and answered James. "Deal."

* * *

James entered the Room of Requirement first. He walked purposefully over to the common room area and waited as a table formed in front of him. He placed the bottles Sirius had snuck from under Snape's abnormally large nose on it, and removed the shrinking charm.

"We can break out Harry in a little bit," James called over his shoulder to his friends as they walked in, "after McGonnagell goes to sleep. She's one scary witch." James stared at the table and cups appeared beside the drinks.

"Prongs, are you all right?" Remus asked quietly, joining his friend. James had walked woodenly out of the classroom, leaving Lily alone with Snape. He had then proceeded on silently to their room, not even responding to Sirius's antics on the way.

James nodded his head a little too vigorously to be convincing. "Of course Moony. You worry too much." He turned away. "Oi, Padfoot!" he yelled for his best friend who was looking through his trunk.

Sirius walked over, more subdued than he had been the entire day. He handed his friend a bottle opener as he spoke, "Prongs, listen mate, if you want to talk I'm-"

"-No. No, I really don't," James cut him off. He opened a bottle of the firewhiskey, stepping back to let the smoke dissipate. He then poured a glass and handed it to Sirius.

The taller boy shook his head, sighing, and took the offered drink. A begrudging smile crossed his face and slowly turned into a more convincing one. "Okay then. Lets drink!" he paused, and his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Moony, yours is the flavored drink, because everyone knows you're a flipping pansy when it comes to alcohol." James began laughing and clapped Sirius on the back.

James poured two more drinks, his hand shaking slightly. The strenuous hold on his temper was palpable. He picked up the two glasses, one was clear and the other red. He offered the red tinted one to Remus.

Remus took the cup, eyeing it reluctantly. A smile pushed up the corners of his lips_. _"Fine. Let's do it." He lifted his cup in a toast.

"Good man, Moony!" James slung an arm around Remus's shoulders.

James and Sirius lifted their cups in kind.

Sirius cleared his throat and began in a solemn voice, "Tonight. Tonight, we drink and make mischief. Because tomorrow may truly blow."

Three cups clinked together accompanied by sniggers.

* * *

Lily pushed the door shut with a wave of her wand and cast a new locking charm on it, not turning back but instead staring at the exit. Severus Snape stood quietly, waiting for the witch to set the tone for their reunion. _Does she want to tell me how disappointed she is? How much she hates me? How she was right about me all along_?

Lily gathered herself and took in a deep breath. "Sev, I know things are a lot different for you than they are for me regarding us," she began nervously, her back still facing the wizard.

Severus felt his chest clench at the sound of her voice. She was speaking to him in the soft tone she had used around him when they were still friends and hope bloomed painfully in his chest.

"Lily, I-"

"-_Wait_. I have to say this first." She swallowed, and turned around to face him. "Sev," her voice broke on his name, their fight still too fresh in her mind. "Last year you called me a _terrible_ thing. I was only trying to help you and you, you said about the most hateful thing imaginable... and it hurt, more than anything." She stopped and looked down at the floor.

Snape waited for her to finish, desperately hoping she would give him a chance to apologize once she was through telling him what a terrible person he was.

"And, and Sev." She looked up, a determined look settling on her features. "I know you've been living with that for a long time now. And, if I know you, which I believe I do, you've been beating yourself up over it. Over all this stuff. Your choices. Our friendship. My..my death," she paused for a minute, gathering herself before continuing, "I just want you to know that I forgive you. You were my best friend. You were the first wizard I ever met. We discovered magic together and you will _always_ be my best friend." A sob escaped her lips as she stared into unfathomably sad chocolate eyes.

Snape felt his facade shatter completely. He wanted to approach her, but kept his feet planted and maintained their distance. "Lily, I'm so sorry... for everything. If I could, I would take it all back," he said, referring to things she didn't even understand.

Lily nodded. "I know that. And when I go back, I want you to know, I'm going to try to fix all this. All of it. When you came and stood outside the common room all day, waiting to apologize, I was going to forgive you then, but I couldn't when I realized the path you had chosen." She stopped, her anger escalating from the memories. Her wand hand flew up suddenly, and a desk exploded near Snape. The man watched wide-eyed as the girl breathed heavily, clearly trying to regain her composure. Her arm dropped to her side as the anger vanished as quickly as it had appeared. She began to speak in a slow voice, "But I've realized some things since being here. One of those is that you can't take people or your time for granted," she stopped once more, pushing away the fears of her own future.

She let out a shaky breath and took a few timid steps closer.

"You and I. We were meant to be friends. I know that, and I'm not going to give up on you when I go back. You're truly a good person, Sev, and I'm going to make sure you never doubt that."

Lily closed the gap between them and reached a hand out, pointedly taking his left in hers. She looked up. Bright green eyes looked questioningly into apprehensive dark brown orbs. The man gave a slight nod, his heart pounding in his chest. The witch raised her other hand hesitantly and pushed up his sleeve, displaying the dark mark on his arm.

Lily let out a soft gasp. "Oh, Sev," she whispered.

Severus's eyes filled with shame. He looked down at the floor, not able to meet her gaze. "I understand if you hate me. I do," he whispered hoarsely.

Lily let go of his arm and immediately wrapped her arms around the wizard, whom she had so many memories with, hugging him fiercely. "Never."

Lily pulled back slowly after a moment, her hands resting on his forearms as if the mark did not exist. "You grew into your looks, I see," she teased. "I bet you're quite the ladies' man."

Snape let out a laugh, surprising himself with the foreign sound.

Lily smiled warmly. The potions professor felt his bitterness of the past slowly loosen its hold as he stared into kind green eyes.

"Lily, I'll help you. Even _Potter. _I'll do everything in my power to ensure your safety," he insisted. "There are things you _need_ to know."

* * *

Lily smoothed her skirt as she stood in front of the Room of Requirement. _I'm not nervous_, she told herself, refraining from imagining the room and conjuring the door. _I have never worried about how James Potter would respond before and absolutely nothing has changed between us_. She waited for her thoughts to convince her body. She smoothed her skirt again. "Oh, bugger it." She watched the door form in front of her.

"-And then she said, 'I'm going to _kill you_, Black!'" the exclamation was followed by James's and Remus's raucous laughter.

"She's. She's just the best-ah, and here she is!" James yelled, lifting his cup in greeting at Lily as she walked into the Room of Requirement. The three boys sat on a couch by the fireplace.

Lily frowned as James stood up and staggered for a moment before walking over to her. "Lilykens, so, so glad you're back! And you're just in time," James said, his voice somewhat sluggish and his breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

He wrapped an arm around the witch's shoulder and guided her to the table. "Come, have a drink. We're plotting. I mean planning. Yes... _planning_." A round of decidedly male laughter followed the statement.

* * *

**Next chapter will be drinking madness**

******:-)**


	12. One Cute Stag

**Chapter Twelve: One Cute Stag**

* * *

**Note: Hello everybody! For all you Harry lovers, he will be in the next chapter! :-)**

* * *

"What makes you think I'm drinking?" Lily asked as James guided her over to the table.

"Simple. If you don't you'll have to be sober around a pissed Padfoot," James said with an air of indifference as he poured himself another drink.

Lily glanced over at the Black heir and frowned. He was currently trying to touch Remus's nose as the werewolf continually slapped his hand away.

"Stop it. Stop it, Stop it, Moony. Stop it-."

"Pour me a drink," Lily conceded.

"Excellent." James grinned. "So how did yours and, ah, _Snape's _talk go?" he asked in a suspiciously light voice as he poured a drink for the witch.

Lily frowned. "Actually there is something he told me that I need to inform you all of of. It's important," she said in an unsure tone and glanced over to Remus who was laughing as Sirius tried to balance one of the werewolf's books on his forehead. "But, maybe tomorrow would be best... James," she hesitated. The wizard lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "Do you. I mean, this whole thing with _Harry_, it's a bit confusing, isn't it?"

James took a sip of his drink and a love seat appeared nearby, away from the two wizards. He motioned to the more private seating and they walked over and sat down. James stared straight ahead, smiling when Remus shoved Sirius off the couch. "I know you don't like me, Lily," he said quietly. The witch started to protest but James lifted a hand to silence her. "But, I know that's not entirely what you meant and so I'll say that, yes, it is mixed up. There's no denying that I feel an attachment to him, but at the same time I know he's not my son, not really. I mean, I'm only a year older than him." James took another drink and leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

Lily studied the wizard sitting beside her, surprised by his thoughtful answer. "James, I. I don't dislike you," the witch said quietly, her cheeks burning as she took another drink of the red liquid.

The wizard turned his head, still resting it on the couch. "You don't?" he asked softly.

Lily shook her head, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "No. I don't."

They sat in silence for a few beats before James spoke up. "Is it hard for you that he looks so much like me?" he asked, his hazel eyes intense.

Lily looked away and sipped on her drink as she considered the question. "You know. It's never really bothered me, honestly," she said in a surprised voice.

James smiled, his chest welling at the comment. "I knew you'd come around, Evans," he said slyly.

Lily turned to him. "You wish, Potter," she said with a grin on her face, not taking him completely serious for the first time.

James let out a laugh. Lily's smile grew and she took another sip of her drink, trying to hide the evidence that she, Lily Evans, was having a good time with James Potter.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here?" Sirius's voice boomed as he approached his best friend and his crush. The wizard plopped down between the two wizards. "Ready to start working on bringing my Godson into the world? I believe it's customary for the Godfather to join in."

"I don't think so Black!" Lily yelled, the moment and her good feelings suddenly gone.

James growled, glaring at his best friend. "Sirius, I am going to kill you," he spat out before Sirius jumped up and James quickly followed the wizard.

Lily watched on as James grabbed Sirius, locking his arms behind his back and laughing exuberantly as Remus used the opportunity to hit their friend with a pillow in the face. The boisterous wizards knocked over some candles and a few books as they wrestled. James looked up from the floor and winked at Lily. The witch smiled before giving him a customary scowl.

* * *

"Evans, you can be our fourth member now," Sirius said, plopping down beside the witch, drink in hand. The three wizards had wrestled for a while and then laid on the ground catching their breath before making their way back over to the highly amused witch. He wrapped an arm around her casually. "We need someone to round out the voting process you see."

James shook his head in warning at his best friend while he openly glared at Sirius's offending arm.

"What do you mean? What about Peter?" Lily asked, smiling widely, before taking another sip of her drink, which was leaving her head warm and fuzzy.

"Oh, him? We're going to kill him actually, so the spot is open," Sirius said happily, leaning in to smell the witch's hair discreetly, trying to provoke his friend.

Remus stood up from the floor and made his way over to his three friends. "No, you aren't, Sirius! We already agreed against that," he gave the wizard a level look.

James smirked. "Yeah, two to one, mate. Remember?"

Sirius dropped his arm from the witch and stood up. "That's not fair," he glared down at his shorter friends before giving the witch a pleading look. "Lily, you'll let me kill Peter, right?" James rolled his eyes and took the seat beside the witch once more.

"What's this about Peter?" Lily asked curiously.

"Peter is the reason you and James die and why I end up in Azkaban. So we're going to kill him when we get back," he said matter-of-factly, hoping if he said it enough times no one would challenge him when the time came. Lily's eyes widened.

"We're not going to kill him, Lily," Remus assured the worried witch. James nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Well. Good. What is your plan then?" she asked, her brain a little too foggy to process the information properly.

"Kick him out of our group for one," Remus said, his eyes glittering darkly. James and Sirius nodded, matching looks of anger on their faces. "Evidently, he wouldn't have been able to have done what he did without being our friends. So-"

"-So, do you want to join or not, Evans?" Sirius cut off the werewolf, clearly still hoping to garner her vote on the Peter matter.

"Of course she does," James said boldly and slid his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Lily looked down at James's arm and then up at the wizard. He smiled at her sweetly. The witch took another drink and blushed. _Push him away. He's a prat... Well, he's not actually being one right now. He's been quite nice lately, and he is very handsome..._

"We can call you, Mrs. Prongs," James teased as he leaned his head closer and interrupted the witch's thoughts.

Lily growled and pushed the wizard away. "I think not!" _He's such a prat._

"No, I've got it. We can can call her Bambi," Sirius said as he poured himself another drink. "Like from that movie Moony told me about."

"I'm not answering to Bambi," Lily protested vehemently.

"Prongs and Bambi. Has a nice ring to it," James said, staring into space with a goofy grin on his face.

"Bambi was a male deer, Sirius. What's your patronus, Lily?" Remus asked curiously.

Lily glanced over to James before answering, "I don't know," she said in an unconvincing tone. "Why do you have those nicknames anyway?" Lily asked.

Sirius shot her look of disbelief. "Why do we have faces, Evans? Why do we have hands?" he asked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Lily frowned. "That doesn't answer my question at all."

"Prongs?" Sirius asked with a huge smile on his face as he looked down at his best friend, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. James nodded in response and pushed himself off the couch. The two wizards walked to the center of the room and stood side-by-side. Remus held back a smile. Their forms both began to shimmer suddenly and then shifted.

Lily gasped as a giant stag and a huge black dog stood where the two wizards once were. She placed her cup on the table and stood up slowly.

"They're, they're animagi?" she asked Remus in shock as she slowly approached the two animals. Her eyes were glued on the giant stag standing patiently as she approached. "James?" she asked quietly. Expressive hazel eyes looked at her as the stag slowly lowered its head to Lily's level. She reached out a hand and touched its nose. The stag's eyes closed as she began to run her hand along its face. "You're so soft."

The stag's eyes opened immediately and it lifted its head with what appeared to be a surprised look on its face. The black dog started barking, surprising Lily and pulling her attention from the stag.

"Oh my. Black. You, you are," she paused as the dog animagus rolled onto its back and let out a whimper, holding its paws neatly under its chin and looking up at her with large grey eyes. "So adorable," Lily said and dropped to her knees and began to rub the dog's belly, much to its delight. The stag narrowed its eyes.

"Lily, uh, Lily. That's probably not a good idea," Remus warned from his position on the couch.

"What. Why not?" she asked in a distracted voice. The witch giggled when the dog scooted on its back to get closer to her. The dog jumped up suddenly and licked her face. "Ugh, Black!" she yelled, wiping the dog's slobber off her face.

The stag snorted and pawed at the floor, lowering its head and displaying its impressive antlers aggressively at the dog. The canine barked loudly before turning and running towards Remus and jumping on his lap.

"James! No! No, James!" Remus yelled out, trying to push the dog off his lap but not succeeding. The stag huffed and snorted, clearly preparing to charge.

"Holy Merlin!" Remus yelped and finally dislodged the dog, jumping off the couch just in time.

The dog jumped out of the way at the last second, causing the stag to run into the couch due to sliding on the hardwood with its hooves. It raised its head and Lily started laughing. The stag had a couch cushion stuck on the tips of its antlers. It swung its head back and forth trying to loosen it but only succeeded in stumbling into a table and knocking it over while the dog jumped around it and barked tauntingly.

Remus joined Lily and watched in amusement as the dog jumped up and tried to pull the cushion off the stag's rack with its teeth, appearing to only secure it more as it too swung in the air. The dog let out a victorious bark when it finally succeeded in removing the cushion, only to take off at a mad dash when it was charged again, despite the help.

"Remus, what do you turn into?" Lily asked the werewolf beside her, smiling when James tried to get to Sirius, who was hiding under his bed, only to get his antlers stuck again.

Remus let out a laugh. "Oh, uh, I'm not an animagus, Lily," he said, laughing again until his laughter started to sound suspiciously like sobs. A chair appeared behind him and he sat down and placed his face in his hands.

"Bambi, what have you done to Moony!" Sirius cried out in his human form as he limped over to them, gripping his side.

"I am not _Bambi_, and I didn't do anything!" Lily defended herself but shot her friend a worried look.

"Shhh, Bambi didn't mean it, Moony," Sirius said as he tried to lean over and look at the werewolf's face.

Remus shoved the wizard away. "I'm not crying, you wanker. I was laughing, really sadly, that's all," he said defending himself and wishing he hadn't drank anything.

"I know what will cheer you up." Sirius turned back into his dog counterpart. The canine climbed into Remus's lap, sliding its nose under the wizard's hand so that his hand was on its head. Remus began to pet the dog idly. Lily sat down on the arm rest beside her friend and reached out a hand , scratching the dog behind its ears.

"This is weird," she commented softly, not wanting to upset the wizard again.

Remus nodded. "Yes. It's best not think about it. He's usually very nice as a dog," he said, avoiding the witch's eye-contact and hoping she wouldn't ask what had upset him.

"What's James doing?" Lily asked curiously, seeming to read her friend's mind and changing the subject. The stag was standing in front of a mirror completely frozen.

"Preening," Remus answered, smacking the dog on the nose when it nipped at him. "Bad, Padfoot. He gets testy if you stop petting him."

Lily smiled softly as the stag lowered its head and turned it as if he were checking his profile. _He's a cute prat,_ she amended in her mind.

* * *

**:-)**


	13. My Mother's Friend

**Chapter Thirteen: My Mother's Friend**

* * *

**Note: Short chapter, but we really wanted to post before Christmas was too far gone! Happy Holidays! :-D**

* * *

"Remus, did you notice our drinks match?" Lily giggled beside her friend. Lily sat with her legs tucked neatly under her, and Remus was slouched down somewhat on the couch they shared in front of the fire.

"I'll have you know that I like this drink. It tastes like strawberries," Remus said defensively, causing his friend to laugh harder and lean her head on his shoulder. He smiled despite her teasing and patted her head affectionately.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lily asked curiously, her gaze on James and Sirius, who were speaking in hushed tones on James's bed and making wild hand gestures at each other.

Remus tilted his head and used his werewolf hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Peter hasn't done anything yet," James said firmly, "We've always known he was a bit weaker than us and-"

"-A bit!" Sirius whispered fiercely, "He's a bloody spineless rat! Giving you two up to Voldemort! There's absolutely no way we can let him get away with this, James-"

"-And we won't!" James said, cutting of his friend sharply, his eyes turning uncharacteristically dark. "But, we aren't going to punish him for something he would do in the future, either." He held up a hand to stop Sirius's rant before it began. "But, we will do everything in our power to prevent it."

Remus turned back to the witch. "They're talking about Peter still," he said in what he hoped was an off-handed manner, trying to hold back his own anger towards their would-be traitorous friend. He honestly had begun to think Sirius's idea wasn't so bad. He looked at his tasty drink suspiciously before setting it safely on the table.

He lifted his wand, braced himself and muttered the incantation of a sobering charm on himself, wincing in discomfort as it began to take effect. He looked to Lily questioningly.

"Probably a good idea. We need to talk." She shivered as the ice-cold, water-like feeling ran over her.

"Better?"

Lily nodded, shivering once more, her muscles feeling terribly weak from the detoxifying spell. She and Remus sat quietly, allowing their bodies and minds to return back to their normal functioning level.

She looked over to see the look of bereavement on Remus's face. "I don't know Peter that well, but it must have come as quite a shock for you all," she said sympathetically, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Remus nodded slowly. "Honestly, after I found out it wasn't so hard to imagine," he paused, "But, you like to think the best of your friends. Although, I guess that was a major shortcoming on our part," Remus said guiltily, knowing their faith in Peter had led to Lily's death as well.

"_No_. Peter failed you. You can't blame that on yourself," she insisted, guessing her friend's train of thought rather accurately.

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "What did Snape say?" he asked, carefully keeping his tone void of any dislike he felt towards the wizard.

Lily leaned back against the cushions and sighed. "He told me that _he_ was the reason James and I were chosen for death. He didn't explain it in detail. But he said that basically he asked Voldemort to spare me and that is what somehow caused the bounty on our heads to begin with even though it was after the fact. It was a little confusing, but he thinks he can prevent it, our... deaths ... and Harry's hard life, that is. Did you know that in this world everyone expects him to kill Voldemort, by himself? He's just a child, Remus," she said wistfully on behalf of Harry, who had to carry such a heavy burden. _It isn't fair,_ she thought as she stared into the red and orange flames.

The werewolf sat quietly as he tried to make sense of the limited information he had been given. "What did he suggest we do then? Does he think we can actually change things?" he asked, attempting to trust Lily's faith in her friend. _He sounds much different if he is taking the blame. That isn't anything like the Snape I know,_ he reasoned to his own wary mind.

Lily nodded her head. "He's going to do more research, but he believes adamantly that we will maintain our free will and therefore the ability to have an effect on the past... our future when we return... despite our traveling here. He," she paused and glanced over at the two boys who were acting out what appeared to be a murder of sorts as Sirius made shooting noises at an unarmed James. "He gave me this to deliver to himself, his younger self when we get back. He said that only you and I should read it though, and that it explains everything more clearly as well," she said, pulling out a letter that the professor had written up after their conversation.

Remus looked at the folded parchment and then over to his friends. He held back a smile when he realized James was playing Peter as he laid on the ground, with Sirius standing above him brandishing his wand in victory. _He must be trying to appease Sirius._ He looked back down at the paper, hoping that Lily's old friend truly was reformed. _Dumbledore must trust him if he is teaching here_, he reasoned. "We can look at it when James and Sirius go see Harry tonight."

Lily nodded and tucked the parchment back into her pocket. "Good idea."

Remus frowned in concern. "Maybe we should cast a sobering charm on them as well," he said as he watched Sirius proceed to pretend he was slicing up their friend, who was posing as Peter.

"Yes, I don't want them drunk around Harry. On three?" Lily asked mischievously, pulling out her wand.

Remus returned her smile and lifted his own. He nodded and whispered the incantation when Lily hit three.

"Aghhhh!"

"Bloody hell!"

Remus and Lily laughed as Sirius laid across James's stomach, having collapsed upon being hit with the spell.

"When did you get so fat, Padfoot?" James groaned, his breathing uncomfortably shallow under his friend's weight.

"It's muscle. Pure muscle!" Sirius defended himself as he tried without success to push himself up with his wobbly arms.

* * *

"Harry, you're back!" Hermione said, her voice full of relief as the wizard walked alongside Remus towards his two friends in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly, sitting down on the couch beside Ron, who was sitting beside Hermione, and staring at his hands.

Remus wore a look of guilt as he eyed the younger wizard before pulling out the Marauder's Map and handing it to Hermione. "Thanks, it came in rather usefully," he said, his fingers reluctant to release the piece of enchanted parchment.

Hermione took the map, smiling questioningly up at the wizard. "No problem," she said, confused by the mood of the two wizards.

Remus returned the smile half-heartedly before turning to Harry. He appeared as if he wanted to say something to Harry but decided against it, turned and walked away.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked once Remus had passed back through the portrait's passage, worry quickly replacing any relief the witch had felt.

"I'm just tired," Harry said, placing his face in his hands.

Ron peered down at his friend. "You sure, mate? You look a little peaky. Red vine?" he asked, offering one of the red candy ropes to his friend as one hung from his own mouth.

"No thanks," Harry said, before letting out a groan.

"Harry. You're really starting to worry me. What is wrong! Did something happen to," Hermione paused, looking around the room, before whispering, "James or Lily?"

Harry shook his head but didn't look up or offer any further explanation. I_t can't be true. It just can't. But, why would Remus lie about something like that? And she did-_

"-Well, then what happened. Did you see them snog?" Ron asked bluntly, unknowingly interrupting his friend's musings.

Harry let out another but louder groan.

"Ron!" Hermione smacked the wizard's shoulder and gave Harry a sympathetic look.

"What! That always makes me feel a bit sick, when I see my parents going at it. And, his are only a year older than us. I bet they're probably really-"

"-No!" Harry yelled, stopping his best friend from saying something undoubtedly disturbing. "It wasn't that. I, I just found out something." Harry took in a deep breath, fighting the nausea at the back of his throat. "Remus, he, he told me that my mom and Snape were..."

Hermione and Ron stared at him, matching looks of confusion on their faces as they waited patiently.

"That they were... _best friends_ for over six years," Harry choked out, his face growing pale as he voiced the words himself.

"Blimey," Ron whispered. Hermione's chin dropped.

"I know. I mean... How could that be true? Snape is, is... _Snape_!" Harry said as way of explanation, his voice growing louder and more agitated.

"Harry," Hermione leaned over Ron's lap and placed a calming hand on the wizard's wrist. "_Listen_ to me. Your mother is a _very_ smart witch. She must have had her reasons. You should just ask her," she said in a soothing voice, secretly sharing his thoughts but refusing to voice them.

Ron sat quietly, before his eyes widened as a thought made its way to the forefront of his mind. "Harry, maybe that's why he hates you so much. Maybe they were _together_." He lifted his eyebrows in an insinuating manner.

Harry shot his friend a disconcerting look in return. Hermione's eyes widened and she sat up.

"Ron-"

"No, hear me out," Ron persisted, ignoring Hermione, "It makes sense. Think about it, you look _just_ like your dad, and if Snape and your mom were _a thing_ at one point-"

"-Ron-"

"That would explain why Snape doesn't-"

"-_Ronald_-!"

"-Why he can't stand you. Because he was in love with your _mother_!"

Harry stood up, his wand pulled and his face a mask of complete disgust. "You take that back, Ron! Take it back, _now_!"

Hermione stood up quickly, giving Ron a look to stop as their fellow classmates looked over curiously at Harry's outburst.

"All right. I take it back," Ron said in a disgruntled voice.

"Harry, maybe you should get some rest," Hermione suggested cautiously. "All of this must be a lot for you to deal with."

Harry looked down at his wand and lowered it, sighing, a weary looking crossing his features. "I can't, they're coming back for me in a little bit."

"We can come up and get you when they do," Hermione offered, hoping her clearly stressed-out friend would take her advice. Ron pulled out another one his red vines and took an angry bite of it.

Harry nodded slowly. "Yeah, all right. I might just have a quick lie down." He gave Ron a look somewhere between regret and anger before turning and making his way towards the dorm.

"It _does_ makes sense," Ron muttered, once Harry was on the stairway and out of hearing distance, earning himself another warning glare from Hermione.

* * *

**:-)**


End file.
